SWAT Kats: Armageddon
by trigger12
Summary: If your not reading this your missing out! Now I have one word, and one word only: Reapers! They are swarming the whole planet, and soon everyone could be dead.
1. Prologue

It was 12:09 PM and the skies over Megakat City were dark, no stars visible, due to a lunar eclipse. Not many Kats were about to watch the heavenly show except the professional and amateur astronomers. The night was quiet for once for which the patrolling enforcers were grateful. Normally these types of nights brought out the crazies.

Unfortunately, trouble was brewing right under their noses within their own building.

In the Enforcer Headquarters Biotech Labs, a long haired, cinnamon-colored Kat was working on a late night project. Dr. Conway was normally a day time worker but a particular project had captured his attention and he was burning the midnight oil probing the secrets of a new virus that had been floating around. Nearby were slides of other diseases he was researching.

At this moment he was studying the cells swimming on his slide under a powerful electron microscope. He'd applied a chemical onto the slide of cells and was watching the reaction avidly. That is, until the lights flickered then went out.

"Wha!" He gasped in surprise. Only the lights of the city shining weakly through the wall of windows gave him any light. Grumbling to himself, "How could there be a power outage? This building has its own power generator." He moved carefully across the dark lab for his desk where he kept a flashlight. He swept it around the room but everything seemed normal.

Just then he saw weird flash of light then heard footsteps coming toward him.

"Who's there?" He called out thinking it was an enforcer checking out the blackout but there was no answer, which was strange all itself and made him wary.

He pointed the flashlight in the direction of the footsteps but his flashlight suddenly flickered off.

"Aw, damn." He complained, now getting really concerned.. "What's going on here, why isn't anything working?!"

He heard something and looked up from his non-working flashlight and blinked in the dim light as he saw a figure standing not four feet in front of him.

"Oh, who are you? Have you come to fix the power?" Conway asked. "Something's affecting anything electrical."

The figure did not respond, it only walked steadily closer only then did he note there were two of them.

Sucking in a breath, Conway began to back up nervously. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked again.

The figures moved forward swiftly and suddenly one of them snatched his arm in a powerful grip. Conway yelped. He noted the figure was wearing a hood over his head and had strangely thin fingers that held him firmly.

"Hey, let go of me! What are you doing!?" Conway cried out, becoming truly frightened.

Silence was his only answer.

He began to struggle but suddenly the second assailant grabbed him from behind and held him tightly by the chest nearly breaking his ribs. The hooded figure in front of him brought up a syringe and rammed it into Conway's heart and shot its contents in quickly.

Conway yelled in pain when the needle struck him. Within seconds a weird pain started in his chest. He started to twitch uncontrollably and his eyes rolled back into his head. As he was losing consciousness, his attacker pulled the needle out and the one holding him released him to fall to the floor.

The intruders looked down at him for a moment, watching the poor doctor twitch and convulse on the floor, blind eyes open, then they moved off to search the room. They took slides with smears of disease cells on them, carefully storing them in a small flat case they had brought with them. Finished they went out the way they had come in, through a strange portal waiting silently for them against a far wall.

As soon as the portal vanished, the lights turned back on. The glaring illumination revealed Conway's sprawled and lifeless body on the floor. Of his assailants, there was no trace.

* * *

_It begins! "Laughs evilly"_ _This is just a taste of what I have in store for you all. See you in the next chapter! A special thanks to _**ulyferal**_ as my beta reader!_


	2. Frightening Discovery

"Damn it, how on earth did this happen? This place is impenetrable!" Feral snarled, angry and worried that security within Enforcer Headquarters had been compromised.

Morning lab techs and researchers had arrived for work and were greeted by the grisly scene of their dead colleague on the floor.

One of his sergeants in a hazmat suit walked up behind him reported, "Dr. Conway's fellow scientists said some of his working virus slides are missing and I've received a call from the coroner's office that they need to see you ASAP, sir."

After glancing at his CSI team gathering evidence, he nodded inside his hazmat suit, "Right, I'll go there now." Feral responded.

He walked out of the BioTech Lab that was now completely quarantined. It's workers were already being examined at the hospital's infectious ward. Anyone going in this room had to wear a hazmat suit. Once he stepped out, a decon crew quickly sprayed him down then helped him remove his suit.

Growling angrily to himself, he made his way down to the lobby and out to his enforcer sedan. He raced through morning traffic heading for the city morgue. He parked in an official vehicle parking spot. He hurried into the building and headed for the Chief of Forensics Office.

Once there he was escorted to the sealed forensic lab where infectious diseases were quarantined. The tech that had led him there helped him into protective clothing with boots, gloves and mask before opening the double hermetically sealed doors. He stepped through the first door and waited until it was closed behind him before the door in front of him slide open.

Ahead of him a similar clad figure was working on the body laying nude on a shining metal morgue table. He walked up to the Kat. The Kat spoke into a mic and relayed a few measurements before clicking it off upon seeing Feral.

"Hello, Commander, welcome to my world. I'm Dr. Lina Sinian, sorry I can't shake paws." She said lightly.

Feral blinked at the familiar name. "You're not by chance related to Dr. Abby Sinian?" He asked.

"Her sister." Dr. Sinian said in mild amusement before becoming serious. "I want to show you something very unusual."

"Unusual how?" Feral questioned.

The doctor pulled the sheet off Conway's body. Feral blinked in surprise, the body was already in an advanced state of decomposition which shouldn't be possible this soon. He 

had to control his gag reflex as the odor was absolutely appalling.

"As you can see, his body is already deteriorating which you know is blatantly impossible. I was just preparing to open his chest." She said calmly as she reached for a surgical knife.

Feral looked away for a few minutes. No matter how many times he had to be here for this stuff he could never handle the chest being opened up and the ribs cut. He winced when he heard the huge cutters snip through the ribcage. When he heard the heavy tool clang down on a tray only then did he turn his head back around.

"Okay that's just flat impossible. I've never seen anything like this in my life as a pathologist. All his organs are rotting at a phenomenal rate. It's just so much soup in here." She said in distraction as she poked around the messy cavity.

Feral paled a bit while she was doing this. "I can see that!" He said unhappily, now planning on skipping lunch.

"Wait now...here's something odd! Some of this seems to be regenerating as quickly as other parts are disintegrating. I need to check this under a microscope." She muttered. Moving away from the table, she washed her gloved paws and grabbed a slide. Returning to the body she used a small spatula to place a tiny bit of blood from the cavity on the slide then hurried over to a specialized microscope.

After studying the slide for some minutes, he noted a deep frown on her face.

"What are you seeing?" he asked.

"This is very strange; it's a soup of various virus' that couldn't possibly be here in the same place and in such concentration. There's rabies, gangrene, aids, and some I don't recognize. I'm going to have to send this and other samples to the lab for analysis." She said, pulling away from the microscope and looking at Feral in worried concern.

"How could he have been exposed directly to all that? He was a very careful researcher. The slides he was working on, I was told, had very minute amounts of these strains on them but that doesn't explain how they got into him." Feral said in confusion.

"There's no way he could have gotten all this at one time but I did note an injection site right where his heart is. Someone injected this into him." She said grimly.

"For what purpose?" Feral asked though he didn't expect her to know the answer.

"I guess that's something you're going to have to find out Commander. When I'm finished with the examination of the body, it will be sealed up until were through with all the tests and then it must be cremated." Dr. Sinian told him.

"Understood. I'll let his family know. Can they view the body soon?" He asked.  


"At this rate of decomposition, no, sorry." She said unhappily.

"I understand." He sighed. "Please put a rush on this. We need what we're looking at for the cleanup of our BioTech Lab and to assess the possible threat to the city from this death and theft of Conway's samples." Feral said grimly.

"Of course, Commander. I'll push the lab to make this a priority." She said.

"Thanks." Feral said then left the lab, going through detox once more as he left, stripping the protection gear off.

A little later in the day, at the Megakat Salvage Yard, Jacob Clawson and Chance Furlong were watching the news during a break fixing cars in their garage they ran at the yard.

"This is Ann Gora of Kat's Eye News and I'm here with Commander Feral in front of Enforcer Headquarters where a shocking crime has been committed. Sometime last night, respected researcher, Dr. Richard Conway had been found dead." She gave the facts she knew up to that point then turned to the Commander holding her mike near his face.

"Commander Feral, has there been any news as to the cause of Dr. Conway's death?" She asked.

"The only thing we know for certain, Ann, is he is the victim of a homicide. Person or persons unknown had somehow got past the high security of the main lobby and the even greater security of the BioTech Labs and killed Dr. Conway with a lethal injection of something unknown. The intruders stole some slides of virus samples Dr. Conway was researching. What his assailants wanted with them is still unknown. No fingerprints had been found at the scene. That's all we know at this time." Feral said grimly.

"They must have been aided somehow, Commander to have been able to slip right into such a fortress." Ann said probingly.

Feral grit his teeth. "There is no indication of that, Ann. I'm sorry but I have no further comments on the subject. Excuse me." Feral said firmly turning away from her and heading back inside headquarters.

"Well that's all we're going to get right now, folks. Keep tuned in to Kat's Eye News and we'll keep you up to date on this breaking story. We now go to Tom Katerson as he talks to witnesses of the apparent power outage that had occurred around the area of Enforcer Headquarters." Ann said passing the news on to another reporter.

"Man, I can't believe someone would kill Conway. It looks like Feral's got his paws full." Chance said as he switched the television to mute.

"I know. He was a great guy. Stealing viruses is really bad stuff and could affect the whole city if whoever stole it lets it escape. This is damn serious." Jake said worriedly.

"Think it could be Dr. Viper?" Chance asked.

Jake thought a minute, rubbing his chin. "Nah, murder's not his thing. Though I guess we couldn't put it completely pass him since he could have gotten in through the sewers. But it just doesn't feel right to me." Jake said thoughtfully.

"Nothing says he couldn't kill. He doesn't like Kats much. So, what about Dark Kat?" Chance questioned.

"Well…" His friend paused and thought carefully, "I don't really think so. Germs are just not his thing. He's mainly all techno and he's definitely not the stealthy type."

"Huh! You're right there and the Pastmaster is flash and noise. No way would he do a sneak job either. That doesn't leave anyone we know and that makes me really uneasy." Chance said in concern.

"Yeah, me too. We better be on our toes for anything else unusual and get moving on it." Jake said firmly.

Just then, the loud rumble of a familiar dump truck arrived at the garage.

Jake got up off the couch and sighed. "Burke and Murry."

Chance sighed as well, and added, "Yeah no doubt they are going to dump that stuff right at our doors again. 'Man I wish I could just shoot them!' He thought in frustration.

They opened the door and went to work. Just another busy day in Megakat City…. but that was about to change.


	3. Another Victim

A slinking figure took a familiar shortcut through a field, keeping to the shadows and long grass, as he approached his favorite target...Pumadyne. Reaching the giant electrical tower, the scruffy tom prepared to put the carry case down. Inside was his repaired surge suit. He intended to steal a few research secrets because he was low on cash and with his electrical skill of zipping through wires, he could get away with it easily as well as create a little havoc before he slipped away again.

Just then, he heard something. Keeping hidden, he looked around nervously but didn't see anything or anyone. Shrugging he turned back to his case. Suddenly, he felt something hook under his arms and wrap around his chest then a hand covered his mouth. Before he could even struggle, two hooded figures, wearing robes appeared out of nowhere in front of him. One of the figures pulled the carry case from his shocked fingers.

The captured tom struggled frantically, trying to kick his captor's legs but whoever or whatever was holding him never reacted and kept it's firm grip on him. He watched helplessly as the one holding his case used incredibly sharp looking finger tips to cut off the lock. It opened the case and looked at his surge coat then threw the case and suit aside.

The other figure glanced at the discarded case, then back at him, cocking it's head to one side for some reason. The one who had tossed the case, apparently responding to some cue from his partner, picked the case up again and pulled the surge coat out. It held it out and as their prisoner watched in shock, a muffled scream of protest emanating from him, it used a sword-like blade that slid out of it's arm to slice the captured Kat's surge coat in half.

The kat known infamously as Hard Drive slumped in anguished defeat and fear. Whatever these things were, they had somehow known he was going to be here and had waited for their moment to strike.

The creature standing closest to him reached into his robe and pulled out a syringe filled with some kind of silver liquid. Guessing, what the figure planned, Hard Drive struggled frantically, no way would he just let them pump him full of some unknown chemical. But no matter how hard he fought it did him no good.

The creature struck like lightning, injecting the solution directly into the heart. When it was that close, Hard Drive stared in horror at the blood-red circles where it's eyes must be and a strange looking upside-down cross had swung out of its robe. This was the last thing he saw before he started to feel drowsy.

Whatever the stuff was, it was making all his limbs feel like lead. As he slid into a dark slumber, one of them peered closer to his face and said something in a frighteningly low and demonic tone.

"You will be ready soon, mortal."

Meanwhile, at the salvage yard, Chance and Jake were finished working in the garage and were closing up for the night.. Chance wiped the grease off his paws then took the ladder 

down to their hangar. Jake was at his work bench busy with yet another new invention.

"Hey Jake, what's up?"

Jake looked over his shoulder, and grinned. "I'm working on some new gadgets, upgrades mostly." He explained.

Chance chuckled and said, "Careful Jake, we're already way ahead of the enforcers as it is, and if you keep this up, we might be the only ones saving the city."

"Very funny, Chance," Jake chuckled back. "We aren't geared up for handling normal crooks...just the big guys."

"I know. So, what kind of upgrades are you working on?" Chances asked as he walked over and stood beside his friend to take a look.

"Well," Jake started. "It's a new design for the glovatrix." He turned around, putting the glovatrix on his right paw to present it to his partner. It had a rectangle device with a green triangle shaped radar like the older version, with three barrels in front of it. "Remember the shields we use?"

"Sure do. But what's the upgrade?" Chance asked.

Jake pressed the button on the top side. The bottom half of the side opened and slid inside itself, then a thick ruler shaped slate slid out, it stretched over a foot long then spun around to reveal another slate inside. It continued to open all the way until it formed a shield.

"This." He answered as he pressed the next button on the same side of the device under the satellite shaped shield causing it to enlarge, revealing a thin metal blade all around the edge. "So, what do you think?"

His partner gave an impressed whistle. "Nice!"

"Thanks. Now there's one more thing I just finished working on." Jake said as he pressed each of the buttons. The bladed shield retracted and closed back up then he pressed another button located on the side, just before the radar in front of the device of the glovatrix, and blades slid out of the three barrels.

Chance chuckled, "Yeah those are good, but I thought we already have 'claws'." He pointed out.

"I know, but these are ten times sharper." Jake retorted with a smirk. Then demonstrated by walking over to a nearby wall and ran the blades down it, making a deep claw mark in it.

"Woah, that's not bad!"  


"Thanks pal." Jake replied.

Chance yawned. "Well, thanks for the show and tell," He said as he stretched. "But I want to get some sleep. It's getting late."

"Yeah, me too. I'll be right up." Jake said, taking the glovatrix off and neatly placing it on a shelf above the bench, right next to a few others and some previous models. Chance had nodded and gone up the ladder. Jake tidied up his work space then followed his partner up to their rooms. Chance was already in his bedroom when Jake arrived and walked into his own and closed the door.

Little did they know that a terrible new threat was waiting and ready to strike as soon as the order went through. It was wise to get rest, they would need it.

* * *

_Hardrive, who else to use as a pawn for the underworlds bidding? I bet you guys are just plain crazy to find out whats going to happen next, huh? Don't worry, in due time my friends! For now I thank, _**Nicky4**_ and _**Ulyferal **_for pointing out those little mistakes I had before, and more goes out to,_ **Jovianokamigirl **_and_** DJ striker**_._

_See you all next chapter!!_


	4. Hard Drive's New Look

_End of swing shift, Megakat City Morgue..._

Dr. Lina Sinian sighed and stretched as she gathered together the test results, her autopsy report, and the rest of the data collected from CSI and shoved them into a folder. She carried it over to her secure filing cabinet, put it in its appropriate slot under 'C' then locked the cabinet.

She was very glad the body in the sealed drawer would be cremated tonight. There had been far too many questions than answers about what had happened to poor Dr. Conway. It sent a shiver down her spine that the culprits had still not been found. Shoving the scary thought away, she prepared to leave with the rest of her colleagues for the night.

She was just stepping through the first of the security doors behind the last of her workers when she heard a loud thud behind her. She paused and listened but all was silent. Frowning she paused in the door. The others looked at her questioningly, waiting for the door to close so the second door to the hall would open.

"See you all tomorrow, I need to check on something." She told the others then stepped back into the lab. The door slide closed behind her as she moved back through the room, looking around cautiously.

Seeing nothing in the lab itself, she moved to the morgue area. Still she saw nothing until suddenly Dr. Conway's drawer forcefully slammed open. She gasped as the cloth-covered body rose into a sitting position, making the cloth slide off.

The body no longer looked like Conway; weird red-rimmed eyes that glowed stared at her, a talon like a set of teeth akwardly covered its left cheek, what looked like a tentacle was attached to its right leg. There were only slits for a nose, the mouth looked like a tunnel lined with teeth, it had no fur and genitals. It's chest had re-opened along the Y incision and a strange not quite blood-looking fluid seeped out. It's skin was red and pus covered.

Lina screamed in horror and turned to flee but the creature that had once been Conway leapt from its metal bed and snatched her before she could take more than two steps. It bite her hard in the neck, instantly paralyzing her as it crushed the spinal cord. She couldn't feel anything anymore as the creature began to feed on her, it's other appendages acting like straws.

_Early Next morning, an unknown location..._

He woke up, feeling extremely groggy, which faded quickly to his astonishment. The minute his eyes fully opened, he saw three hooded figures looming over him. To his shock, all he saw were skulls with glowing points of light where the eyes should have been, a mouth with teeth and nothing else. The teeth were only smooth and square instead of fanged. They didn't resemble Kats at all. He shuddered in fear. What were these things?

He remembered the attack the night before and the injection these things had given him. 

Before he could take stock of what it might have done to him, one of the things suddenly pinned him flat and sent a fist into his gut. A blade slide out of its arm and it rammed this into his body with enough force to pin him to the surface he was laying on.

He screamed in horror but was shocked when he felt no pain. The creature pulled it's blade out. Hard Drive stared down at the gaping wound the thing had made in his belly. But instead of red blood seeping out it was silver. As he watched, dumbfounded, the wound smoothly sealed up leaving no trace that he had been injured at all except for traces of that silver fluid.

Before he could really process what had happened to him, one of the creatures gave him a sharp command.

"Get up!" It bellowed coldly.

He did so slowly, wary of these things. Once on his feet, they gestured toward a broken mirror located in a corner of the room. The room itself resembled some kind of torture chamber. He moved to the mirror as instructed and stared at himself in shock.

His surge coat had been replaced with a long, black leather trench coat. Chains attached to the shoulders of the coat hung down and were attached to the front of it. He was wearing a black silk like shirt, black leather pants, held up with a chain belt and boots that matched. His hair was now in a permanent Mohawk instead of it being created by his surge coat and it was bright orange...and spiked! He knew he had felt something over his eye and in the mirror he saw it was a pair of silver-colored goggles with red lenses. His eyes behind the lenses were glowing like two white lights in his face (again?), just like when he wore his old coat.

He was shocked by his appearance though he sort of thought it was a rather cool new look for him. He looked back at the hooded creatures, noting one of them had a rifle.

"What the Hell is going on here?! What did you do to me!?" He demanded.

They stared back for a long moment before one of them finally spoke up. It's voice strange and hollow sounding. "You have been, as you mortals would say, 'upgraded'."

"Upgraded? What for?" He asked in stunned amazement, looking down at himself again.

The hooded beings answered while walking circles around him slowly, staring coldly.

"Yes. You have been upgraded with the abilities to shape-shift to a magnetic liquid-alloy and have had magnetism added to your existing power to utilize electricity. You are now ready for what we require of you." One of the creatures told him.

"To reanimate the dead which there will be many in the future, with your abilities." Another said.  


"To serve as a distraction for those you call, 'The Enforcers'." The next one said.

"Once they are preoccupied with the undead, we shall take their base and make it ours." The first one finished.

Hard Drive stared at them in puzzled confusion. This was bizarre, even for him. He really didn't want anything to do with these things. He was a simple techno thief but it was obvious he was being given no choice in the matter.

"Okay…" He said cautiously. "Sounds kinda fun, but what's the catch?"

They stopped circling him but kept staring.

"If you fail, your new abilities will be stripped from you and your soul will burn for all eternity in a dimension that is worse than any hell you can imagine." The creature with the rifle said solemnly.

Hard Drive swallowed hard and shivered. What a choice! He couldn't even double cross them and disappear. He hated this!

"However, if you succeed, your new abilities will be yours to keep!" It added, noting the Kat's uneasiness.

'Oh, well that's not too bad,' He thought. 'That's if I don't screw up, though I seemed to be very badly screwed anyway.'

"Alright, what do you want me to do now?" He asked, preparing himself to handle whatever this new job was.

"You will go to the city morgue." It answered.

_Less than an hour later at Enforcer Headquarters... _

When the enforcers arrived at the city morgue after getting a garbled call about a monster running loose, they arrived to a scene of carnage. Bodies were everywhere, with a few people missing. Something had charged through the building after destroying the heavy security doors to the sealed lab for infectious diseases. Whatever the thing had been, it was unbelievably strong to have twisted the doors so badly. A body lay inside the lab while a path of strewn, bloody bodies showed the direction the, whatever it had been, had exited the building.

Feral, wearing a Hazmat suit, followed the Hazmat team into the evacuated building and could only shake his head at the terrible scene. He couldn't find some of the missing scientists for some reason, especially Dr. Lina Sinian.

When it had been determined the trouble had started in the sealed room, the first on scene enforcers had called in the Hazmat team and collected all the personnel in the building into one area outside the building to be decontaminated. CSI had gone in and done their thing while Hazmat did theirs. It was a mess. The morgue had to be closed for a thorough cleaning.

It was a nightmare questioning the shocked colleagues that had survived the carnage, handling the samples from the lab floor and table the supposedly dead Dr. Conway had been laying on. His body now missing.

Feral grumbled as he sat at his desk, later that day, rubbing his eyes trying to ward off an insipid headache. "How in god's name did all of this happen?" He growled unhappily.

Just then, one of his sergeants came though the large doors. "Sir! We've managed to recover one of the security disks from the morgue." She said urgently.

Feral bolted upright at the sound of that. "Finally, something solid to sink our teeth into!" He said as he got to his feet and went to the temporary CSI lab set up in the enforcers Biotech Labs while the morgue was shut down.

He was soon standing in a video lab as a CSI scientist that specialized in video and sound evidence played the security disk through their computers.

"For reasons unknown, the disk has been corrupted. I've not been able to find out why. There was only small segment left that we could get." The tech told him as he restarted the information he'd been able to save.

They watched closely as the small snippet played. The image was sharp but would jump when it hit a bad patch on the disk. Feral watched like a hawk, as he saw kats going about their normal business. Suddenly, an image jumped out at him of a strange but familiar figure leaning over a body in the sealed lab.

"Back up!" He ordered sharply. The technician had the computer go back slowly then froze the image when it appeared again. "Can you enlarge it?" Feral asked tightly, staring hard at the small image.

The tech nodded and began to increase the image until it started to blur again. He halted it. Feral leaned closer and hissed in shock. The figure leaning over the body had bolts of electricity coming from his paws, wore a black trench coat and had an orange Mohawk. Though his appearance had been altered, there was no mistaking who the figure was. There was nothing more after that one brief glimpse but Feral had seen enough.

"Hard Drive?!" He growled.

This was not good.


	5. The Infection Begins

The morning's sun was just creeping through Jake's window when his alarm went off near his head. Jerking awake, he blinked a moment then reached for the clock to shut it off. He stretched and yawned as he rose for the day. Tugging his clothes on, he headed for downstairs. Passing the living room, he saw Chance watching TV...apparently a Scaredy-Cat Marathon was on...again. Shaking his head he went to the kitchen for some breakfast.

He joined his partner on the couch as he ate his cereal. An hour later they opened the garage and started their day.

Their first customer was the old lady Kat they helped on many occasions. Her name was Mrs. Jenkins and when she pulled up to the garage and slowly got out of her car, they noticed she looked very pale. As they walked toward her, they noticed some strange stains on her car.

"Hey Mrs. Jenkins. Uh, you alright? You look kinda pale." Jake asked in concern.

"Ohh, I'm alright. Some darn fool bit me!" She spat as she tottered a bit on her feet. A thick bandage could be seen on her right shoulder. "I just got back from the doctor and he said they'll heal up in about a day or so."

"So what can we help you with?" Chance asked, trying to ignore the wound that clearly looked painful.

"Well, on the way back it started making clanky noises so I decided to bring it here and on the way some maniac walked in front of my car and got run over!" She said, shaking her head in disgust.

The mechanics looked at each other in shock. Chance said carefully, "That explains those stains on your car. Did you call for an ambulance?"

"Yup." She answered. "I always keep my cell with me. They came and hauled the fool away. So you think you can fix up this old bird for me?" She asked, staring through her thick glasses at them.

"Sure thing!" Jake said. "Let's just have a look and see what needs to be done."

He and Chance walked to the front of the car. Jake pulled up the hood and they stared inside. Within minutes they found the cause of the problem...some wires were cut!

"Woah, looks like we found your problem, these wires were cut!" Jake told her. "Shouldn't take long to fix. Why don't you have a seat in our waiting room? We'll be done quickly."

"Thanks." She said rather shakily, rubbing her head.

"Are you sure you're feelin' alright?" Chance asked in concern as he escorted her to the waiting room.  


"I was a moment ago but now I'm feeling terrible." She admitted as she sat down hard.

"I'm sorry to hear that. We'll get your car fixed quickly. Maybe you should go back to the doctor. If you need us, just call." Chance told her, still worried about her. She wasn't looking really good. He thought they might have to call an ambulance. Shaking his head he went back out to the car.

"How the Hell could her wires have been cut?" Chance wondered aloud as he joined his partner.

"I don't know." Jake said, shaking his head. "Poor thing's had a really bad morning already. I'll go get some replacements."

Jake went into the garage and searched around a cupboard until he found what he needed. As he was about to go back outside, the alarm to the hangar went off. He dropped the wires on a work bench and ran for the hidden access door. Racing down the ladder, he reached the hangar floor and was promptly body slammed from behind and sent sliding across the floor.

Stunned, he lay there a moment then heard a noise. His eyes snapped open to behold Mrs. Jenkins looking down at him with a look of madness in her entirely white eyes and blood drooling from her mouth.

Horrified, Jake jumped to his feet. "What the hell happened to you?!" He asked in shock.

She ignored his question and lunged forward sending a small fist into his chest. It felt like he had been hit by a pile-driver as he once again hit the floor with his butt and coughed from the force.

'Damn, she's strong!' Was the only thought he had time for before she pinned him and extended claws that were longer than they should be. Realizing this wasn't just an old she-kat, Jake gripped her arms to prevent her from scratching him.

Seconds later, he saw her claws weren't the real danger as she leaned down toward his face, her lower jaw spit in half, revealing talon-like teeth with tentacles extending from below the tongue. Jake quickly slipped a leg from under the she-kat and managed to pull it up to use his knee to keep whatever this thing was from doing whatever it planned to do.

"Holy shit!**Hellllp!!**" He screamed frantically.

Chance had heard the alarm but knew Jake would check it out but decided to see what was going on himself. As he passed the door to the waiting room he was surprised to note the she-kat was gone. He shrugged...she was probably in the bathroom.

As he reached the secret hatch to the hangar, he was shocked to see the heavy door had 

been ripped away. As he made to go down the ladder, he heard his partner scream. He dropped the rest of the way down, hitting the floor with a thud.

What met his eyes, caused him to freeze for a split second. On the floor before him was Jake and the old lady she-kat, only the she-kat didn't look like anything he recognized anymore. The creature was frightening to behold. Tiny vein-sized tentacles and talon-like teeth were only inches away from his partner's face.

Chance hurriedly raced to a nearby bench and snatched up a glovatrix Jake had been working on. He prayed it was armed as he raised it, picked a munition, and fired. An octopus missile struck the creature square in the side, ripping it from Jake's body and sending it flying across the hangar to hit a far wall, pinning it firmly.

Jake jumped to his feet, panting heavily. He took the glovatrix from Chance and fired a phosphorus grenade at the mutation pinned to the wall. They watched in horror as the creature shrieked loudly when the grenade struck it, causing it to erupted into flames.

Chance grabbed a fire extinguisher from the wall and put out the flames. Jake walked slowly to the next wall and killed the alarm. After a second of staring at the trapped and crispy creature, he looked to Jake who thankfully didn't have a scratch or bite on him.

"What the fuck happened to her?"

"I have no idea, Chance!" Jake said tightly. He thought for a moment, then it hit him! "She said something bit her … you don't think..." He trailed off in horror.

Before Chance could say anything, their enforcer radio blared to life. They heard the dispatcher bark out, "Reports of strange attacks on citizens at the Megakat Super Mall! Squad seventeen go to the scene and investigate!"

Chance looked over his shoulder at Jake. Concern was plainly seen on both their faces.

"That doesn't sound good. Better check it out!" Chance said in concern as he made for his locker.

"Yeah!" Jake said worriedly, following his partner.

Dressing hurriedly in their G-suits, flight harnesses, gloves, glovatrix's, masks, helmets and their newest addition to their gear, light weight but strong steel boots, black like their masks. In seconds, Chance and Jake became the fighting duo, the **SWAT Kats**. They leaped aboard their heavily equipped jet, the Turbokat, and were shooting down the ramp and heading into the skies within minutes.

* * *

_(Evil laugh) How do you like that folks? This shows that I could waste any kat I like, and then some! Anyway, enough with phsyco speech. I used a Blade II reference for this one creature. Don't worry, it's only going to be used once, the mutations will all be different on every Zombie. And trust me, there will be lots!_

_I would like to thank_ **Jovianokamigirl** _and_ **Nicky4** _for their reviews, not to mention the new guy,_ **ShadowFox0324**! _I'm glad you're enjoying the ride my friends, and sit tight, becuase its going to take a whole lot out of me to write the next one._


	6. Trouble Down At The Megamall

_11:39 AM, Megakat Mall…_

Within minutes, the Turbokat had reached the mall, landing on the roof top. They had heard on the enforcer band that they had already arrived just a few minutes ago and were already inside. The Turbokat's occupants already knew the enforcers couldn't handle this themselves. After they jumped out, Razor threw T-Bone not one, but two glovatrix's.

Armed and ready, the SWAT Kats moved to the nearest air duct, cutting through the dense metal with their saw blades. A few moments of crawling through the vent maze and they landed right in the middle of the mall.

It seemed deserted, not a soul around and the ever present music was off. They looked in all directions….nothing. The scene wasn't entirely clean though as they saw copious amounts of blood sprayed across the floor, along with broken glass and abandoned weapons. A display of new cars had been smashed. Something bad happened here.

They followed the path of destruction, glancing into shops for the unseen enemy but all they spotted was more shattered glass and blood. Reaching the apparent point where some of the action began, they found a nasty mess. Blood, broken glass from store windows, displays strewn everywhere and blast marks from weapons fire.

'Thank god we're wearing these boots!' T-Bone thought to himself as he looked around.

Just then, something caught their attention. A figure wobbled out of one store and into the next. It looked like an unarmed enforcer commando. Before they could move to investigate, the enforcer staggered out of the store, stopped, sniffed the air for some reason, then turned around and spotted them...half his face was missing. It gave a gargled roar and lurched toward them.

Razor swallowed hard, feeling a knot of fear in his gut at the sight of the mutilated Kat. He fired, and a small blue beam shot straight from his glovatrix blasting a hole into its shoulder. Despite being hit, the former enforcer continued to charge them. Razor and T-Bone continued to blast away until their target finally slid to the ground just inches from their feet having left a trail of blood and other fluids behind it.

The SWAT Kats quickly step back from the mess. T-Bone gave the body a hard kick to its side...it didn't move...it looked dead but then it should have already been dead before when its face had been blown off. T-Bone gave a shudder inside. 'What happened to him?!' He thought grimly.

Seconds after the momentary silence, they heard shrieks, roars and gurgled noises coming from all around them. Quickly pressing their backs together, they readied themselves for whatever was coming. Mutilated Kats, dripping blood and fluids from many parts of their bodies, came charging toward them like a swarm of predators from many directions.

They both activated their shields and rammed against the first wave of creatures with enough force to send the front group into the crowd behind them. T-Bone extended his steel 

claws and swiped their faces, hearing them scream in pain and fury.

Razor whirled and used his shield to bash the head of one that was trying to come up behind him. The strike knocked the creature's teeth out then Razor extended his own set of steel claws and stabbed them hard into the thing's gut.

The big tabby picked up and hurled a creature into a crowd of others before it could grab Razor.

As for Razor, he found himself being boxed in and quickly back flipped over a smaller group at his rear then activated his blade in his shield and sliced their heads off.

T-Bone and Razor retracted their steel claws and fired shock nets toward another charging horde. The nets draped over the creatures and soon the smell of fried meat was in the air, and it was truly foul.

Like mosquitoes to a puddle of blood, the creatures increased their attack, some even coming out of broken walls and ceiling vents! Despite their best efforts, they were about to be overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

T-Bone looked around frantically for a means of escape and spotted one.

"Razor, elevator!" He shouted beginning to run for it.

His partner nodded and followed him. They continued to blast away as they ran to keep the creatures off them. The elevator was one of those steel and glass types. T-Bone was grateful the damned thing was on their floor as he punched the button at the same time firing at a thing that had nearly jumped in his face.

As soon as the door opened, they both jumped in, continuing to fire as the door closed. Unfortunately, this did not stop the mindless creatures' assault. Some suicidally jumped on the elevator as it ascended.

The SWAT Kats were forced to fire at the things above them causing glass to shower down, forcing them to duck and cover their heads. As the elevator reached the upper floor, T-Bone and Razor jumped through the barely opened door.

Razor fired a lightning grenade into the elevator. With an electronic squeal the blast caused a surge in the circuitry of the elevator sending a powerful jolt of energy through the cables electrocuting the ones on the elevator.

Spotting a junction box at the bottom of the elevator base, Razor loaded another lightning grenade and fire into it. The blast, this time, sent a shock wave out across the mall for a few seconds. Due to their insulated boots, the SWAT Kats were safe but the creatures on the first floor were not. The shock wave struck them and set them on fire and the main floor lights blew out in a shower of electrical sparks that took out more of the things. The noise 

of their dying screeches and roars were deafening. The SWAT Kats were force to put their oxygen masks on to avoid the disgusting smell.

"Smells like chicken." T-Bone said sarcastically. "Smart move buddy!"

"Yeah, I hoped they would catch fire as easily as poor Mrs. Jenkins and I was right." Razor sighed in relief.

"Yeah this place is gonna be one hell of a mess once they stop cooking!" T-Bone growled.

"We should get moving before anymore of those things show up! We need to make sure none of them get out of the mall or the whole city could be infected with whatever this is!" Razor warned as he made for the front of the store. They were forced to remain on the second floor and ran as fast as they could.

_12:51 P.M., Mall Entrance..._

A second force of enforcers were at the front doors of the mall, trying their damndest to keep the creatures from escaping. Unfortunately, for every one they managed to destroy with their lasers more appeared. It was like a never ending flight of locusts.

Feral was hampered by lack of knowledge of just what would kill these things quickly without doing even more damage to the mall. The damage done already was reaching astronomical levels as it was.

"Don't let them escape! We can't have this infection getting into the city itself!" Feral bellowed.

But no matter how hard his commandos tried to keep the creatures back they were quickly losing ground. It was like trying to hold back the sea. More and more of the things kept trying to pour out the doors.

On a rooftop nearby, a strange trench coated figure was holding a massive weapon and watching the grizzly scene below his perch. Just as the creatures finally succeeded in breaking the doors down, the watcher stood up and aimed his TX-Plasma rifle at the horde now surrounding the enforcers.

Feral was about to order a retreat when a wide salvo of large red pulses cut through the mutants surrounding them, like tissue paper. Feral ducked down and ran behind a nearby car, hearing screeches, roars and the sound of flesh burning. The barrage continued for some minutes then stopped.

In the silence, Feral cautiously peered around the car he'd been sheltering behind and saw a slaughter. All the creatures were dead and his commandos were safe. He grimaced at the mess left behind though.

He looked in the direction the red pulse came from but there was nothing to see. Whoever 

had fired it had since disappeared.

"Who the hell was that?!" He thought aloud. One thing he knew for certain, it wasn't the SWAT Kats.


	7. Readying For The Battle

After a quick search for the shooter came up empty, Feral wasted no more time and ordered his elite team to put on gas masks and prepare to enter the mall to see if there were anymore of these creatures. He had to squash his concern about sending his niece in, after all, she was an excellent officer, well able to take care of herself, and he couldn't allow his feelings of family get in the way.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Feral boomed loudly. "You're going to be dealing with extremely dangerous creatures. Keep alert and try to stay alive. You have permission to kill these things. None can be allowed to escape or we're all screwed!"

As they began to move inside, Feral put a paw on his niece's shoulder, making her pause.

"Good luck." He said gruffly.

She nodded in reply and with that she and his second in command went into the mall, armed with an AR34 rifle and an LX18 pistol each. Hopefully they would come back out unharmed.

Just as the group disappeared inside, the Kats Eye News team arrived. Feral had a line of troops surrounding the mall to keep everyone out. The news team as forced to halt before the line of troops.

Feral sighed in annoyance as he moved to intercept Ann Gora. The pretty she-kat waited patiently as her crew got set up. Feral arrived beside her just as she was given the signal that she was live. She nodded at him then spoke into her mic.

"This is Ann Gora of Kat's Eye News, here with you live in front of the Megakat Mall, where an outbreak of dangerous creatures has been reported being sighted. With me is Commander Ulysses Feral who will tell us just exactly how grim the situation is, and if there is any way to stop it. Commander?" She said turning the mic toward Feral.

Accepting his cue, Feral answered, "The situation is bad, Ann, so I've sent a special forces team in. They are my finest and best trained. Hopefully they will finish off any of those creatures still alive in there and return alive. As for stopping whatever is happening...we first have to know how or where these things came from first."

Ann brought the mic back to herself and asked, "Commander, do you think this might have anything to do with Dr. Conway's death? Or the missing scientists?"

The mic was brought back to Feral, and he answered, "It might be, but nothing's for certain. Though, we did find that one of the dead mutant's had a uniform similar to one of the missing scientists. Now if you please, I have other matters to deal with." With that Feral moved away and went back to his vigil near the entrance his troops had walked into.

"Well folks, that's all we have on this strange infestation at the mall. Stay tuned for more updates. We now go to Tom Katerson, who is interviewing the enforcers that survived." She 

said making a cutting gesture to indicate they were finished for now to the camerakat.

_2:01 p.m., Mall Theater..._

Inside the mall, a familiar techno thief was sitting in the theater and watching the massive screen, which was showing images of kats being ripped apart by the creatures. The images were being piped in from surveillance cameras throughout the mall. It was also 'modified' so that a remote could be used. Seated near him were a few of his new hooded 'friends'.

"Oh this is fun!" Hard Drive snickered. "I get to watch such a magnificent show… and it's free!"

After a minute of awkward silence, which actually wasn't that awkward since they hardly talked, Hard Drive looked over his shoulder and saw one of the cloaked figures press it's finger to the side of its head.

"What's up, not enjoying the show?" He asked, chuckling.

The hooded figure looked towards him and took its finger off its head. "There is a change of plans. Our leader believes there are a few occupants in this dimension that may be useful as part of our race. Their souls would be quite powerful as well." It informed demonically.

The other hooded skeleton grabbed the remote out of Hard Drive's paw and changed the image to reveal two extremely familiar vigilantes.

He jumped up from his seat in excitement. "Well…. If it isn't the..." He started to say happily before he was abruptly cut off.

"The ones you mortals call, SWAT Kats?" One of the hooded skulls asked.

"Yes! I can't wait to show them the new Hard Drive!" He growled, eager to take his enemies on in his new form.

"Do not interfere, not yet." The first hood ordered.

"We still need to see how well they will fight." The other one finished.

Hard Drive shook its hand off his shoulder, a frustrated look on his face. "Well….. Why the hell not send me down there and you'll find out?" He demanded in irritation.

The robed skeleton snapped its head toward him. "Our ruler can see what you mean by that. He also said that you are lucky he didn't decide to have you as one of us!" It warned him.

"He would prefer to send one of our own, only because he still believes you are of some use… despite the fact your purpose has already been served. He orders you to remember 

your place, least he change his mind." The second one added.

"You will be used to get rid of another problem. An immortal, one we have been pursuing for almost an eternity, has entered this dimension. Your objective will be to eradicate him." Another said firmly.

The being pushed him back into his chair, hard. He grimaced, this truly sucked. He couldn't even take out the SWAT Kats? He had been ordered to find and kill them but now he was being ordered to stay put. Even Dark Kat wasn't this weird, at least he made sense but these guys... He snorted but remembered his true circumstances and did as ordered.

_2:12 p.m., Food Court..._

This part of the mall was even worse, there were, what looked like tentacles, wired into the walls. T-Bone and Razor were still fighting their way through the mall. Luckily there weren't as many as before.

Two fell from the ceiling, their faces and bodies covered by bloody talons and tentacles. They lept toward the pair, but the SWAT Kats opened fire, slicing their heads off with saw blades, making their bodies collapse on a nearby grill.

"That was too easy buddy." T-Bone growled through his mask.

"Yeah….. Ever get that feeling you're being watched?" Razor asked uneasily.

"Yeah, it's a creepy feeling down my spine." T-Bone said tightly.

They looked around in all directions, turning their heads to the ceiling…. just in case. Suddenly, a portal appeared in the middle of the Food Court. Within it a figure wearing a robe appeared. They quirked their eyebrows in confusion.

"Who the hell is this guy?" T-Bone asked, rhetorically.

"I don't know, buddy!" Razor answered.

The figure looked at them for a minute, showing a skull under its hood, then in the next second it charged for them. It executed a high jump then blades slid out of its arms as it made a forward chopping motion.

The vigilantes had their shields activated just in time to block the attack. The new creature wasn't out of moves however. It flipped over them and spun around, facing their backs, kicking them hard and landing on its feet. The SWAT Kats stumbled slightly but didn't fall as they swiftly turned around with their steel claws activated.

"Well whatever this guy is, he's sure not friendly." T-Bone growled, watching the creature carefully.  


The creature gave a ghostly roar and charged for T-Bone. He raised his shield, but the attacker's blade managed to puncture it. Though surprised by this, T-Bone grabbed its arm as it tried to stab him. The tabby kicked it in the waist, which had no effect then head butted it which also had no effect except to give T-Bone a headache. The creature slid its blades back in its arms and reached out to grab T-Bone. The tabby didn't let it get a hold of him by stabbing it in the chest first then bashing its head in with his shield forcing it to stumble back. Now off balance, T-Bone was able to grab it by the head and throw it hard toward a distant restaurant.

The skeleton creature smashed through the glass window with an impact that scattered, landing hard on the floor behind a counter inside the restaurant. Their attacker flipped back to its feet easily, basically unharmed except for, what looked like, sand falling out of the wounds in its chest. It leapt out from behind the counter with its blades siding out again, this time heading for Razor. It moved across the distance at an eye-blearing speed and was on top of Razor in seconds.

The smaller SWAT Kat ducked back as it swiped and kicked. It aimed for his head, knees, and head. He bent back from every movement, from side to side and his front. With quick thinking, he swiped his leg under the creature. It jumped up and attempted to kick, but was blocked by Razor's shield.

The cinnamon tom jumped up and kicked back, hitting it with both of his steel boots. The robed skeleton wasn't phased at all. Razor followed up that hit by slamming his shield against its body. It retaliated by grabbing the shield and kicking its slim opponent in the chest, making Razor stumble backward.

Activating the blade in his shield, T-Bone joined the attack, coming in from behind their attacker and slicing it in the back. The creature seeing how it was being double teamed, kicked T-Bone in the chest then turned and attempted to stab the tabby but was blocked by T-Bone's shield again.

This time it made a grab to the side and managed to pull T-Bone's glovatrix from his paw, sending shield and all to the floor. T-Bone was momentarily defenseless. Just as it was going to send its blade into his chest, Razor kicked its head from mid-air, sending it into a set of chairs and tables mere meters away, causing them to break on impact. The creature slammed its fists into the ground, forcing itself on its feet again.

"Damn it! This thing won't stay down!" T-Bone said in frustration.

"There's gotta be a weakness!" Razor added.

This time the creature charged for both of them, swiping its blades as they dodged. They jumped and flipped over it. T-Bone stabbed the back of its head, but it was still had no effect. The creature grabbed his paw and cut his arm. Just as he backed off and grunted in 

pain, Razor activated the blade in his shield and rammed it against the attacker's neck.

It whipped around, kicking Razor in the chest but then suddenly, it began staggering. It's head tipped to the side and dangled over its chest and stood as if paralyzed, seconds later, it began to disintegrate, until it was a pile of sand.

Razor stared in amazement for a second. It seemed its only weakness was to have its head cut off. He looked over at his partner. "You alright buddy?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it's just a scratch." He took his paw off his arm, checking his wound. The cut was small. When he checked his glovatrix he found the thing had managed to cut through the armor on it. "Lucky me!" He said sarcastically.

Razor picked up his partner's other glovatrix and walked over to hand it to him. "Let's keep moving, before another one of those things show up!"

They headed deeper into the mall, past the food court. The danger wasn't even close to being over yet… they could still feel they were being watched.

* * *

_There you have it, more action! I thank everyone looked at this and reviewed. It will take very long time for the next chapter, but sit tight!_

_And I'd also like to quot, that I will always want to incorporate my stories together. Meaning, I'd have them related, like a story that intertwines the lives of everyone, even from other stories. And that, my friends, is what I consider an epic... With the exception of massive battles. _

_And in case you haven't noticed, I'm going to have the Steele/Felina pairing in this fic. If you don't know about it, go check out my,_ 'Breaking The Ice' _story._

_See you guys next time._


	8. An Experienced Friend

_2:43 P.M., Katy's Comic Store...…_

Deep within the mall, outside a comic book store, a few hooded skulls were busy with what looked like cargo, hauling it and placing it around the area. Within the crates were weapons and munitions. They stopped suddenly as their senses told them something or someone was nearby watching them.

Hidden in a corner near the comic store, was a figure wearing a sand colored trench coat. The kat was a gray colored tabby, thin like Razor, and with large arms like T-Bone. His chest was bare under the trench coat, his jeans and heavy boots the same color as the coat. He tensed as he realized he'd been detected. It would only be seconds before the hooded creeps would attack him. Time to take action.

Just as the hoods opened fire on his hiding place with some of the weapons they'd ripped from the crates. He leaped from his hiding spot and soared over the hooded heads, ignoring the T-800 rifles, KOCK MP5s and RCP90s bullets spraying the space he'd been hiding in. The air filled with shattering glass and the roar of weapon's fire. As he landed behind them, he swiftly aimed his SBP500 and sprayed high impact bullets into their heads shredding their necks and beheading three of them.

Once all sixty-four rounds were out of the clip, he ran into the store, and hid behind racks of comics. He quickly ejected the clip, took another from his coat pocket, slide it in, and clicked it in place. The hooded skulls had turned around and were firing rounds into the store, breaking shelves, causing comics to cascade to the floor, breaking show cases, spraying glass everywhere, and shattering the light fixtures which plunged the room into darkness.

He kept a low profile, protecting his head from flying debris, as he snuck around to the far side of the store until he was on the creatures unprotected side. He whipped out of hiding and opened fire again, shells pouring out the side of the gun. The creatures were impaled by all the ammo, four more heads shattered, dissolving into sand.

When they were all out of rounds, the remaining hooded skeleton creatures dropped their weapons and slid their blades out of their arms, charging the stranger. He dropped his own spent weapon and pulled out two 45.automatic pistols from his coat.

As the creatures charged into him, he pistol-whipped the first one to reach him, in the head with one gun and in the chest with the other, while kicking a foot out the side at another attacker. He bent backward quickly to avoid a side swipe from a rear attacker. Shooting it in the head, he straightened and brought a leg up to kick a new attacker from the front, hitting it square in the jaw then he leaped into the air and back-flipped out the broken store window so he would have more fighting room.

Landing on his feet, he fired at them as they started to follow, shattering a few more heads in the process. One of the survivors finally reached him and sliced with its arm blade at the gray Kat, missing his target who evaded by jumping to the side. The Kat dropped one of his 

guns and grabbed his assailant's arm and used it to cut its own head off

There was only one left and it started stabbing and swinging at him with its blades. He dropped and rolled out of the way of the strikes. Jumping to his feet he let his trench coat slide from his arms and blades, similar to his opponents, slid from them.

He took a stance and waited. It charged and jumped right at him, using an overhead chop motion with both its blades. He raised his arms and as his opponent came down, spread it's blades out with his own and made an inverse swirl with them along its upper half, making it split into three pieces and fall backward.

Smirking upon victory, he retrieved his coat and 45. from the floor then went to check out the crates. Reaching one of the large crates, he raised one arm. Smoothly pushing up through fur and skin, a device appeared. It was gray and black and had a small sphere in the middle. The sphere was a portal. Titanium claws appeared from the sides and shot a yellow beam out, hitting the crate that was twice his size and causing it to open. Defying the laws of physics, the crate opened to display a long column of tubes, each one holding a mutant-like creature similar to the ones haunting the mall.

The stranger stared into the chamber with a grim look in his pupil-less eyes. He knew these things had been bred from an original Kat. He had to either destroy or revive Dr. Conway and exterminate all the things that had been created from Conway's DNA. He had to hurry before these things spread across the planet.

'But, first things first.' He said to himself.

He turned a dial at the side of the device on his arm, scrolling through images of weapons, until he found what he wanted. He reached into the sphere, which widened to accept his paw, and retrieved a remote mine. He placed the mine into the crate then signaled it to close. He made tracks away from the area, pulling the detonation device from the sphere and pressing a button. The device on his arm vanished as easily as it had appeared. He pulled his trench coat back on and continued on into the mall, a loud boom going off behind him..

_3:12 P.M., mall plaza..._

The special ops team had just felt and heard the explosion. By this time, they had arrived in the area where the SWAT Kats had been a few hours before. It was dark, with only a few bursts of light from sparking electrical fixtures so they had activated their night vision goggles and were using flash-lights attached to their rifles, as well as the laser pointer scopes, to see.

"What was that sound?" Felina asked.

"Sound like a bomb went off." Steele answered tightly.

The team searched through the plaza. Blood stains, glass, smashed cars on display, and burnt lifeless corpses were all they found. "Looks like someone was here first." Steele said in grim amusement. "Any ideas who?"

"I can guess." Felina sighed, hoping the SWAT Kats were still alright.

"Alright everyone, spread out, search for survivors, and be careful." He ordered briskly.

As the team spread out, all they found were more of what they'd first encountered. Part of the team went up to the second floor, using the halted escalator stairs at the far end. When they reached the elevator, they found the fuse box was damaged and the elevator destroyed with more of those strange creatures draped over it.

Steele and Lt. Feral were studying a wrecked store. They cautiously went into it to search around but as they got deeper into the interior, they heard gruesome sounds of ripping and chewing. Before they could find out what was causing it, a wailing sound was heard near their position.

"We've got company." Lt. Feral whispered tightly then quietly alerted the others to come to their position. Steele was moving ahead and when he turned a corner around some still standing shelve racks, he nearly ran up on source of the disgusting sounds.

In front of him was the back of a furless creature covered in warts and blood. Suddenly it uttered that eerie wail before standing up, uncovering tentacles around its legs. It turned toward him revealing a mutilated face.

Without hesitation, he fired on it. Felina rushed over when she heard gunfire and began spraying rounds out of her weapon as soon as she spotted the creature. It was practically turned to Swiss cheese before it fell over lifeless as the other corpses.

The rest of the team had joined them and were looking down at the weird thing.

"Holy crap! What are these things?" Steele gritted out in shock.

Felina didn't have a chance to answer when more of the creatures suddenly fell from the ceiling where they had been attached. They hadn't seen them in the dark. One of them dropped down on a team member, biting the Kat's shoulder and neck, blood drooling out as he screamed in pain. Bullets flew through the air as the rest fired on the creatures. They continued to rain destruction until every creature was dead.

Shaken, the team pulled out of the store, taking their fallen member with them. Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do for the injured and dying Kat so Steele aimed his rifle at the Kat's head. Looking away, he emptied his clip. This way, he could allow the poor Kat to die as a Kat and not come back as one of these nightmares.

Swallowing his grief and not looking down at the corpse, he quickly gave new orders.  


"Let's keep moving!"

_3:28 P.M., mall convenience store section….._

The SWAT Kats had made their way through the mall, seeing more tentacles leading down to broken doors which led the way to unknown locations. The lights were flickering.

"This place gets worse and worse the deeper we're in!" T-Bone growled.

"Yeah, and creepier too." Razor said with a shudder.

As they looked around, the sounds of more creatures were heard nearby. They prepared themselves as mutant zombies appeared around a corner and surged toward them, some looked like half kat, and some not even close. This time there were far more then the first group they had encountered.

The SWAT Kats fired an array of weaponry at the creatures; lightning grenades, shock nets, matchhead missiles, tarpedoes, octopus missiles and then the worst happened… they ran out of ammo!

They activated their claws and shields and stood back to back. Grimly, they rammed with their shields and swiped with their claws any that got close to them but their enemy kept coming. Soon they were completely surrounded, the creatures looking at them with hungry eyes.

As they thought their life was over, from no where, red pulses of destructive force slashed through the creatures, like mince meat. A Kat wearing a trench coat, jumped from the darkness into the ring of creatures. He fired at them with the massive weapon he was carrying, the source of the red pulses of light. As he fired at the creatures, forcing them back, he took one paw off his gun and pulled the sleeve of his coat up. A weird device formed from his arm and two weapons sprang out.

"Catch!" He shouted.

Razor caught an SK12 rifle and T-Bone caught the tactical 12 gauge shotgun. They joined the stranger in firing at the charging creatures, blowing their heads off. They kept up a barrage of bullets until the last creature lay dead at their feet.

The SWAT Kats heaved for breath and stared down at the pile of bodies around them. The stranger looked cool and collected as he looked around for more attackers. There were no more for the moment as they stood in silence, listening hard.

Finally, T-Bone looked toward their savior and demanded, "Thanks for the save but who the heck are you?"

The stranger gave them a grim smile and answered, "The name's Trigger."

* * *

_Well, that was one hell of a ride as usual, but I'm going to be out on this for awhile. But don't worry, I'll get back to it, for now though, I'll be working on 'Breaking the ice', so watch for the next chapter._

_Thank you,_ **ShiningShadow2900, Jovianokamigirl, Nicky4, Station Square Guardian, D.J striker, and ShadowFox0324** _for your support!_

_Trigger_


	9. Out Of The Frying Pan

3:30 P.M., Mall Plaza...

As they kept their eyes peeled for more trouble, their unusual rescuer gave them the low down on just what they were fighting.

"The skeleton-like creatures that attacked you are what I call Reapers, an evil undead race. This is only the tip of the iceberg of their attack in your dimension. They use races like yours as slaves or fighters in their armies. I'm an alien, obviously from another dimension and not from around hear, and immortal. I hunt down these things before they can irreparably destroy civilizations. This sweet device in my arm is called an up-link and provides me with everything I need to do my job. Bullets, explosives, plasma, you name it." Trigger told them.

"So, let me get this straight, you're here from another dimension to help us exterminate a bunch of undead things called 'Reapers', before they can overtake our world. And you can whip up any type of weapon imaginable from your arm, are immortal and pretty much can't die? Does that about sum it up?" T-Bone asked in sarcastic disbelief.

Trigger gave the burly SWAT Kat a smirk of mild amusement as he cocked his weapon. "Yep, that's about right. Those mutants were once kats until the Reapers infected them. The enforcers are in here, somewhere, as well. Leading them is someone called Lt. Commander Steele and a rather pretty looking Lieutenant named Feral." He added.

"Well, at least we aren't alone in here trying to stop these things. I have one question though?" Razor asked, frowning in concern.

"Shoot!"

"Why are they after T-Bone and I? It seemed they were focusing all their energies on us." Razor observed.

Trigger frowned and sighed at that information. "They are probably after your souls to make you part of their infinite army." He said seriously.

"Aw Crud!" T-Bone growled unhappily. "Then I guess we better take them out before they can get us. By the way, what is all this crud?" T-Bone said in disgust, pointing at the tentacles hanging from the walls.

"Well, since this is a Type I.I. situation…" Trigger began to explain before being interrupted.

"Wait…….Type I.I. situation?" Razor asked in concern.

"Infection/Infestation! That's what I call what kind of situation were in. To answer that of yours question T-Bone, the original cat that had been changed into a mutant has been spreading egg pods everywhere it's been, preferably in dark places. This makes spreading the infection a whole lot easier. So what we have to do is find that original mutant." Trigger explained.

"Am I correct in assuming that original mutant is here?" Razor asked.

"You got it!"

"Wonderful! It's like looking for a needle in a haystack." T-Bone grumbled.

"Well it could have been worse buddy. We could be trying to find it in the city somewhere." Razor said grimly.

T-Bone sighed in agreement as they began to trek through the debris that had been the mall looking and watching for more Reapers.

"So what does this original mutant look like?" T-Bone asked Trigger who was leading point position.

The alien cat from another dimension looked back at him and asked, "Do you know a Dr. Conway?"

T-Bone blinked in surprise. "Yeah." He answered slowly.

"Good because that's who was first infected." Trigger said flatly, turning back to the front.

"What?!" T-Bone blurted out in shock.

"What's the matter, T-Bone?" Razor asked, having been too far back to hear the question and it's answer.

"It's Conway! He's who we're looking for!" T-Bone barked, suddenly rushing past Trigger for the escalator, the others following fast behind. Trigger chuckled to himself quietly.

3:35 P.M. The food court...

The special ops enforcer team had stumbled onto the leftover destruction from the Reaper's attack on the SWAT Kats. Besides the piles of sand, lack of blood, and the restaurant with the broken window, they saw no dead bodies anywhere….it all seemed too eerie. At the moment, all was quiet which made them even more nervous.

The team split up to search but found nothing that would explain what had happened here. Without warning, gunfire filled the room and a scream of pain from one of the commandos followed.

Reapers had appeared from a portal just outside the food court and discovered the enforcers. More interested in clearing the area than feeling threatened, they proceeded to eliminate what they considered intruders in their operation.

Steele and Felina ran into a nearby restaurant while the rest of his team found cover where they could. One of them tried to duck under a table for cover but it proved to be inadequate protection as some Reapers fired through the table and killed the one under it. They fired for some moments before stopping to reload.

As the Reapers walked further into the food court, reloading their rifles, Steele hearing them, bolted up from his hiding place and fired at the three coming toward him. He'd set his weapon for full auto and let it rip. The result was two of the Reapers dropped their weapons from the impact of the firepower but were unhurt. The third one managed to fire a round of its one into Steele's shoulder. He cried out in pain and dropped down behind the counter.

Felina had also tried to take out the creatures but her weapons didn't have any effect on them. The two that had dropped their weapons, retrieved them and proceeded to wipe out the rest of the team before coming to the counter where Felina continued to fire hopelessly.

Steele was on the floor behind the counter, clutching his bleeding shoulder when the Reapers barked out a command.

"Cease fire." A cold voice ordered.

Felina stared at them in helpless anger, gripping her gun, not willing to let go of it. One of the Reapers moved forward and wrenched her weapon away, then grabbed her arm...hard. She struggled but it was like fighting a brick wall. Nothing she did made a difference to the creature.

Another one reached down and yanked Steele to his feet, ignoring his cry of pain, and took his weapon as well then destroyed the radio he was carrying.

The one that had ordered the cease fire, spoke again, "Our leader believes that you may be of some use. Especially the female." It turned to its companions and said, "Take them to the holding cell in the basement."

The two enforcers were walked, forcefully to the portal the Reapers had arrived in.

Felina gaped at the strange portal, fear beginning to crawl up her spine. As she was being pushed toward it she thought, 'Crud! This is even weirder than most of the creepy stuff that happens in Megakat City. What the hell is going on and who are these things?"

3:50, P.M., Mall entrance...

Commander Feral had been listening to the special ops radio the whole time. He felt fear for his team as he heard the graphic sounds of destruction, screams of the dying, and finally a command to surrender before the connection was destroyed. He clenched his fists as his mind conjured many horrible possibilities.

Without a word, he got out of the sedan, clutching his radio in his paw and leaving his sergeant behind. He went to the sedan's trunk and flung it open. Besides his laser pistol, he armed himself with a high powered rifle and ammunition that he always carried with him and a flashlight. Slamming the trunk closed, he stalked toward one of his squad leaders.

"I'm going in! If I'm not out in an hour, you have my permission to blow this place to hell!" He ordered, for the first time ignoring his hatred for destroying public property.

Things were about to get uglier!

* * *

_Well, the naustyness continues! Hope you dudes enjoy, because my writing time will shorten and I'll have little time or desire to write. But don't worry, you guys are helping me through it, by simply reading and reviewing. Thanks dudes,_ **ShiningShadow2900**, **cody furlong**, **jovainokamigirl**, **Nicy4**, and **DJstriker**!


	10. And Into The Fire!

3:55 p.m.: Elevators...

The three Kats reached the elevators, which were totaled, but in their places were dark swirling energy.

"What the hell are these?" Razor asked.

"They're portals, doorways to other worlds. The Reapers like to make things difficult." Trigger growled in annoyance. "They're using other dimensions to store god knows what all. No doubt Conway's in one of them."

"So we split up?" T-Bone asked, dubiously.

"Yeah, but be careful guys." Trigger warned. "Some of the shit you might see in those places could scar you for life."

The two shared grim glances for a moment then Razor took the middle one, T-Bone took the one on the left and Trigger took the right. All three of them leaping into the unknown.

3:59 p.m.: Mall Plaza...

Elsewhere in the mall, Feral, all alone, was still searching for his niece and Steele. So far he'd found nothing but the grim evidence of the weird war they were fighting. His elite squadron was piled like so much cord word in the food court, like they were stacked and waiting to be taken somewhere. He shuddered. Whatever or whoever the sicko was that was doing this made his fur crawl.

The cold chill had gotten worse here and seeing so many dead troopers made it only harder to ignore. He was thankful that at least his niece wasn't in any of the piles he'd seen. Unfortunately, that meant they had been captured so he continued his search. He trekked through part of the mall he no longer recognized. Grotesque tentacles decorated the walls and a weird light was emanating from the center of the room.

Moving cautiously up to it, Feral studied it from all angles then, finally, slowly put one of his paws into the light. Nothing happened except for a slight change in temperature on his paw. With nothing else to lose, he dared to step into it.

4:21 p.m.: Dimension 1...

T-Bone had found himself in a rather eerie spot. The walls around him looked like that of a cave, grainy and yellow. The place was almost like a pre-dug tunnel. He was turning a few corners, when he spotted the back of a way too familiar partner in front of him.

"Razor? How'd you end up here?" He asked getting closer to the figure. No answer. The figure looked like he was eating something. It was making nasty sounding crunching and slurpy noises.

"Razor…" T-Bone said more hesitantly...a chilling thought crossing his mind.

The thing in front of him slowly turned around. It's mouth was drooling with blood, while it's claws were filled with a bloody pulp of some kind. It's flight suit looked ripped, with a few ribs sticking out, while his face didn't resemble the familiar tom he knew so well as it was too twisted with rage to be recognizable.

"Shit…." T-Bone said in shock, his heart nearly stopped beating at the sight of his now soulless partner.

Razor creature let out a feral screech while his lower jaw split in half. It slammed and tore the nearby wall with its bloody oversized claws then it charged toward T-Bone.

T-Bone raised his shotgun, gritting his teeth as he blasted the Razor creature in the chest, making it stumble backward with a gaping hole in its chest. He closed his eyes to avoid seeing the terrifying sight as he pumped another round in, then fired. This time Razor's arm was taken off. T-Bone pumped another round in his gun and fired point blank, taking out the things head. It had screeched when hit then finally fell over dead on his back. He cocked his gun again automatically without thought, panting in shaking breaths at the realization of what had just happened.

"FUUUCK!!" He roared at the top of his lungs, which echoed off the walls. Tears ran down his face as he grieved at the loss of his dear friend. Suddenly, the ground rumbled beneath him. Claws came up from the ground and more creatures like Razor pushed their way upward toward him reaching for his legs.

"Get the fuck off me!" He shouted. Freaked out, T-Bone began to fire wildly at his feet until they released him then he took off running through the cave as the creatures gave chase.

4:42 p.m.: Dimension 2...

Razor was actually still alive and looking around a dark room filled with computers and tables in the middle of what looked like a massive pool of black water. The room was vacant, it seemed, but the feeling of being watched never left him.

He saw a few papers in one of the drawers. They contained some rather random information. Razor flipped through the papers, finding nothing of interest. Suddenly, a Reaper rose up from the black water and charged him from behind.

Razor heard it and turned, ducking in time as the Reaper swiped its claws at him. He rolled over, reactivating his shield and grabbing the rifle he had slung around his back. The Reaper had one just like his and traded fire with him, smashing the computers and windows as they did so.

Razor's shield was taking one hell of a pounding, until it was totally useless. He ducked behind a counter and fired at the creature, making it stumble back and drop its gun. He kept aiming for it head and neck, but the creature got smart and jumped over him and let its blades slip out. The slim Kat just barely missed the sharp steel blades as he rolled out of the way, only to get a kicked in the chest.

It seemed like this thing wasn't going to be out smarted anytime soon. He was out of ammo too. He leapt to his feet and jumped, giving a swift kick in the head. The creature just grabbed him by the leg and threw him like a ragdoll into the computers that smashed as he landed on them.

The slim kat groaned in pain as the Reaper walked up to him, sliding its blades back in for some reason. It grabbed his neck, giving a slight squeeze.

"Our leader wants you as one of us. Your initiation will be very painful." It told him coldly.

"The hell it will!" Razor yelled as he activated a buzz saw and sliced the Reaper's head clean off.

He landed on the ground as the body turned to dust. It wasn't over though, one popped out literally from nowhere. Razor caught a glimpse of it and fired the buzz saw, getting another clean decapitation. Suddenly something wrapped around him, then more Reapers showed, throwing every piece of debris out of their way as they charged toward him.

A fist hit the side of his face...hard before he could defend himself, making his mouth bleed a bit then another Reaper hit him in the gut, stealing his breath away. He dropped to the floor clutching his stomach. It felt like he'd been shot instead of punched.

"Chain him up." A Reaper ordered.

This had been a trap.

4:59 p.m.: Dimension 3...

Trigger was literally in the middle of nowhere, nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. This was a trap, he could feel it, but knew that he wasn't the target this time.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed.

Just then he spotted another Kat trekking across the sand. The shape had a rifle, but no hood. He morphed out his up-link and picked out a Phase Sniper Rifle, which he pulled free and aimed at the figure. Through the scope he recognized the figure easily, it was the Commander of the Enforcers, lost and now found. Trigger lowered the rifle and called out to Feral.

Hey, over here!" He shouted, waving an arm.

Feral's ears perked up at sound of another Kat. He spotted Trigger as the other Kat kept calling him. The sight of the stranger gave him a weird feeling. For some reason he got thought he knew this Kat from somewhere but also knew he'd never seen him in his life. He shook away the conundrum and came up to the Kat.

"Who are you?" Feral asked cautiously.

"The name's Trigger." The white and gray striped Kat said tightly, keeping his eyes on the terrain. "We've got a problem." He said without preamble.

"I'm having a few problems of my own. My lieutenant and lieutenant commander are being held captive somewhere." Feral said grimly.

"We're gonna need out of here then."

"And how do we do that?"

Trigger pulled down his sleeve and the skin of his arm opened up where a weird device lifted up and revealed itself. "With this. I can just open up a portal, since a few boneheads decided to be a little unfair." He stated, pointing his arm in front of him. The device shot out three lights which circled until an entire circle was made, defying the laws of physics and turning into a small hole of infinity. "Well…?" He asked looking back at the Kat then stepping into the portal.

Feral sighed at the craziness of his world lately and followed him in. He would ask questions later...if they were still alive..

5:12 p.m.: Mall Entrance...

"Crud!" The sergeant slammed his fist down. "He's been in there more than long enough."

He had hesitated because of the slim chance he could have been still alive. He sighed and said, "Okay men let's blow this place to hell! Get everyone out of here!"

Choppers and jets were called in to destroy the mall as more tanks rolled in from down the nearby streets. But as they prepared to level destruction on the mall, the skies suddenly darkened.

"What the hell?" A commando said to another, looking up at the sky in concern.

Suddenly, a scream of pain rent the air and the sergeant fell forward as a fountain of blood rained down from his corpse that had been severed in half. Behind him with a bloody blade was a Reaper.

Before anyone could react a swarm of Reapers descended on the Enforcers. They began firing their weapons at the hideous creatures. Soon the air was filled with the sounds of screams and weaponry fire.

The Reapers were hard to kill and the enforcers were finding it tough going just to stay alive as they shot and shot with no results at the charging creatures. Many times their own weapons were ripped from their paws and used on them. Corpses began to litter the landscape.

Choppers dropped down to try and kill the things but when they got too close, the Reapers would leap off the roof of the mall and onto the rails, climbing into the cockpits, killing the pilots and tossing them out then taking over the chopper and firing on the enforcers.

The tanks were fairing no better. As long as their doors stayed closed they were okay that is until the choppers began dropping enough ammo on them to blow them up. Though the Reapers took heavy damages, the enforcers were the ones dying. It wasn't very long before there wasn't a Kat standing anywhere near the mall.

Hell had come to visit and it didn't look like it was leaving anytime soon!

* * *

_HAHA! WELL, that was worth a wait, wasnt it? This should prove to you guys that I show no mercy, and can get a pretty wild imagenation sometimes. The next chap is almost done, just being beta read._

_Thatnks to everyong who gave a review. And Even _**KantoTheSlayer**_ just told me how good I have been doing. I'll be seeing you guys very soon!_


	11. Get me outta here!

5:23 p.m: Dimension 2...

The Reapers had placed Razor in a chamber the color of blood. He was chained to the wall and was still unconscious from the pounding he'd received. They were waiting for him to come around and it took some ten minute before he finally did.

Razor was disconcerted to find a Reaper only inches from his face.

It's eyes glowed red as it said coldly, "Your initiation begins..."

Razor could see and hear a crushing wind in his mind then saw his friend, Chance, slowly dying, his body was turning into nothing but ash. The slim Kat started to shiver and convulse as he gradually began to lose his mind

Suddenly a portal opened and a familiar figure leaped out and sliced the Reaper's head off. Feral came out of the portal right behind him and found himself firing at more Reapers in the chamber.  
He wasn't doing as much damage as Trigger though. He dodged and ducked expertly, slicing them in the process, while Feral turn his fire on the chains holding Razor. The SWAT Kat was soon sliced free but he sagged to the ground shivering in cold fear and seeing nothing but what was in his mind.

"Shit!" Trigger cursed when he finished off the Reapers then saw Razor's condition over Feral's shoulders. "Let me see him!"

Feral moved aside to let Trigger take a look at the smaller SWAT Kat. His face grim, Trigger morphed out his uplink and pulled out an injector then quickly shot the contents into the Kat's arm.

"What was that you gave him?" Feral asked.

"Just a little dose of holy water, he wasn't in the stare long enough to do permanent harm." He answered with a sigh.

"Stare?"

"Yep." Trigger said. "The Reapers stare at you with those big red eyes long enough you lose your mind, bleed out your eyes, go through some other convulsions, then die."

"I'm not sure I wanted to know that…." Feral said, repulsed at the idea. Trigger just chuckled.

Razor came out of his stupor, groaning in pain. Trigger grabbed him by his arm and lifted him up. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, except for feeling like I'd been dissected…..that's all." The slim kat groaned, holding his stomach.

"Good! I suspect T-Bone is in a bad situation as well, so let's get going." The white Kat said and opened another portal pulling Razor along with him. Feral close on their heels.

5:34 p.m.: Dimension 1.

T-Bone slammed the vault-like door behind him just as the hoard of creatures could reach him. He leaned against it to catch his breath and looked around. The room was small and empty with no where else to go. He checked his ammo and listened to the banging on the door. He knew it wasn't going to hold for long.

"C'mon you bastards, I've got nothin' to lose!!" He shouted.

He only had one shotgun round left. Panting in fear, he realized he had only two choices; blast the first one that got in and hope the others stopped to eat him and forget the tabby or second, end his life his way. Such a way to go.

Firing on the likenesses of his partner was hard enough the first time, doing it again was going to be impossible. Left with no real choices and the door beginning to show dents, T-Bone lifted the rifle and brought the barrel to his chin, closing his eyes.

Before he had finished his final prayer, a portal opened beside him. To his shock, Trigger with the Kat he thought was dead and Feral, of all people, jumped through.

"Razor!" He shouted, dropping his gun. The slimmer SWAT Kat was hugged hard by the tabby. It almost choked him.

"Hey…didn't think you'd miss me that much!" Razor grunted in surprise.

"Thank GOD you're alright!" T-Bone laughed giddily as he let him go.

"Well, nice to see the reunion, but what the hell is trying to get into this room?" Feral asked as he quickly reloaded his AR34.

"Shape shifters." Trigger answered. "Let's get out of here, shall we? We still need to find the Lt. Commander and this guy's niece!"

Feral grumbled as they went into the portal again. He really hated this situation but he needed to find his niece. God help the thing that harmed her.

5:49 p.m.: Unknown location….

This dimension was not like the others. It was occupied, long hallways filled with Kats in tubes all along them. The SWAT Kats, Feral and Trigger all looked around, wary of anymore Reapers. Then Razor spotted one with Felina in it.

"Found one!" Razor shouted.

As they moved down the halls, they saw only females in this area. Steele, if he was here, must be somewhere else. Suddenly a shot rang out and Trigger growled in pain. Thankfully, he was the first one hit, since he couldn't die.

A Reaper had just appeared out of nowhere. The four kats blasted it at the same time, aiming for its head. They finally managed to shatter it neck, killing it.

"Let's move our asses!" T-Bone shouted as he reloaded his shotgun.

The bullet fell out of Trigger's chest as the white Kat broke the glass carelessly and pulled the she-kat out. "Surprised they'd left her clothes on." He commented.

"You alright Felina?!" Feral asked anxiously as he held her while she woke up rather quickly.

"Yeah….fine….just feels like I had a Kat-nap" She groaned. "Steele's in the other room over there." She pointed to a doorway to the right.

They hurried through the doorway into the next room. There they found Steele, splayed out on a metal table, dissection equipment and torture devices lay next to him. He had few cuts on his arm, and a small cut on his ear.

Felina ran over to the table and unlocked the cuffs with her claws. He woke, groaning in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll live…just a few scratches." He assured her as he struggled to sit up with her help.

"Well, seeing as the whole gang's here, where to now?" Razor asked.

"We're going back to your dimension. This was all a trap." Trigger answered. "Hope you guys are ready to rock and roll!" He said grimly making a portal appear again.

_

* * *

_

Here we go. Kinda sad, not as many reviews. Oh well.

_Anyway, I'm in the works for a new story from scratch, it will be something like: THEY LIVE. Really, watch the movie, and I have the update with my origenal piece. _

**Codyfurlong**_ and _**jovianokamigirl**_ , thank you both. Next one will be awhile!_


	12. Zombie downgrade

_5:55 p.m., Mall Center......._

The six Kats warped back into the mall to find a small crowd of slow moving, idiotic looking zombies hanging about. They limped around with their jaws hanging down.

Trigger knew they had returned to the right dimension when he could tell they used to be Kats though they didn't look much like felines now.

"Okay……….why are they so slow and lethargic all of the sudden?" Razor wondered aloud, holding the gun Trigger gave him tightly.

"The infection's dulled down….they're not as zitty as before, so this means they're not using these things anymore. Shit, that can only mean the Reapers are probably attacking the city right now!" Trigger said angrily.

"Wait, what the hell's going on then? These zombies aren't a threat anymore?" Steele asked, finding this a little weird, even by Megakat City standards.

"You got it in one blondy! This place is just a dead zone now." The white kat said in disgust as he pushed one of the zombies, that was going to bite him, away by just holding it off with a finger against its forehead.

"Then perhaps we should kill these things off before they get too close." Feral growled as he aimed his rifle at one of the things coming at him.

"Nah, don't bother. It's a waste of ammo. Just smack them away and let's get out of here. The real battle is outside." Trigger growled, sliding his blade in and out swiftly, causing the one zombie to drop dead.

"But what about Dr. Conway?" T-Bone demanded.

Trigger paused a moment looking at them. "His infection can still spread. If you can find him it will at least halt the making of more of these things so we can concentrate more on the Reapers themselves. I guessed incorrectly as to his location. I should have realized they had him in the basement when I saw those large tentacles." He said, annoyed at himself.

He reached into a pocket and pulled out a syringe and handed it to T-Bone. "Here, take this! It should revive Conway. I'll let you take care of that while I go handle the Reapers." He told them then stalked quickly toward the destroyed entrance of the mall.

He destroyed the zombies that got in his way with the sweep of his blade in his arm, clearing a path to his destination.

The others stared after him for only a moment before turning away and heading for the busted elevator doors. Doing what Trigger had told them, they knocked the weak zombies away with their weapons.

Looking down the elevator shaft, Felina asked, "Anyone got a rope?"

"Nope, I have something better!" Razor said as he and T-Bone fired their grappling hooks into the roof of the shaft.

"Okay, grab hold!" T-Bone ordered as he swung out into the shaft. Feral reached out and wrapped himself around the brawny tom.

Next to him, Razor also swung out. Looking at Felina, Steele gestured for her to grab hold of Razor first while he held off the zombies coming at them. He fired a short burst that knock away the two that had gotten too close then turned and grabbed hold of Razor as well. The smaller SWAT Kat grunted at the extra weight but said nothing as he released his line and they began to descend following T-Bone and Feral who were nearly at the bottom.

At the bottom of the shaft it was pitch dark, flicking on their helmet lights, the SWAT Kats searched the room. What they saw was rotting tentacles and a small crowd of lethargic zombies clustered together.

Lights from the ceiling were flickering a bit casting a dim light over the scene. The zombies sensed them and began to move toward them. They raised their weapons, preparing to fire when suddenly, one of the zombies was snatched by something from behind. A gurgling growl was heard, filling the room with menace.

Turning their lights toward the source, they all saw a massive creature. It was noseless, eyeless, and had only three legs that were seemingly attached firmly to the floor. It waved many tentacles that were coming out more on the right side than the left. It was a hideous sight.

"I think we've found Conway!" Razor said tautly, watching in horror as the zombie was absorbed into the creature's flesh.

"Watch out!" Steele shouted as a tentacle slammed the ground where they had been standing moments before. They scattered backward, looking for cover.

Feral fired his entire magazine at it making the creature scream in pain as the bullets ripped through it's obscene body. Unfortunately, it didn't stop it. It pulled it's feet from the ground and began to crawl toward them, dead pieces of it falling off in its wake.

T-Bone and Steele were bushwacked from behind when several of the creatures appendages grabbed them by the neck and slowly began to strangle them as it pulled them toward its bloody flesh.

Thinking quickly, despite spots forming before his eyes from lack of oxygen, T-Bone pulled out the syringe and when he was just close enough, plunged the needle in and injected the thing. Instantly, the creature screeched again and started to rapidly fall apart even faster.

As the group watched, the creature quickly disappeared and all that was left was dust and an unconscious, nude Kat that looked very familiar.

"That was almost too easy." T-Bone said in surprise as he wiped the dust off himself.

Felina walked over to the doctor and examined him cautiously. "You okay doctor?" She asked.

Only a moan greeted her.

"Let's get him out of here." Razor said, looking around grimly.

_6:17 p.m., Mall Entrance......_

Trigger reached the blown out door and stepped outside. He saw destruction everywhere and right in front of him was a massive army of Reapers. They stood still and silent, their weapons undrawn. Beyond them were hundreds of Kats huddled in fear, wondering what was going to happen next and unable to run away.

Trigger sighed, he knew the controllers were waiting to see what he was going to do.

"Figures..." He groused. "So, what do you boneheads want?"

In answer, a single shot was fired, just missing his foot, and cracking the floor instead. "Oh, wow, I'm soo scared" Trigger said sarcastically as he turned to face Hard Drive, who had moved into view and was standing alone, holding a .45 automatic pistol.

"You will be..... I'm not letting you go any further. I don't know what those 'Reapers' out there want but I know you aren't going to be of any help and I think I'm going to enj-" Hard Drive's diatribe was suddenly cut off by a bullet impacting his forehead.

"Moron! You waste too much time gloating!" Trigger snorted in disgust. He's moved far too fast for Hard Drive to see him draw his weapon and fire.

Hard Drive hadn't fallen to the ground and the silvery hole in his forehead closed up. He scowled furiously at the white Kat. "Oh....you're going to pay for that!" He promised coldly.

"I'm soo scared...." Trigger retorted again, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The other kat charged him lightning fast, turning his arms into axes and swinging them at Trigger. The white Kat dodged Hard Drive's charge with ease then extruded his own blades from his arms to drive them into the passing Kat. Unfortunately, none of his blows hurt HD. They only made him madder.

"Lemme guess..... those boneheads made you into liquid metal, huh?" Trigger asked, knowing the answer but wanting to annoy the Kat and make him lose his temper, keeping him off balance.

"Oh, good guess Einstein!" Hard Drive spat back.

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't get to used to having those powers. Let alone your sanity." The white tiger tom chuckled evilly as he dodged another swipe by Hard Drive.

Growling, Hard Drive attacked Trigger savagely and soon the white Kat was missing parts of his flesh on his arm, neck and a good slash across his stomach. One of his arms had been completely cut off.

"Got you, you little bugger!" Hard Drive crowed.

But seconds later, Hard Drive was gaping as the white Kat showed no pain and his body repaired itself in seconds. Even his arm grew back as the one that had been cut off turned to dust on the ground.

"Oh shit!" The leather coated tom cursed. He knew this wasn't going to be as easy or as fun as he'd first thought. He just might not be able to get rid of this Kat at all at this rate.

"Well, that just proves it's a waste of time trying to take each other out." Trigger grunted. "Come on now, sparky boy, you can't seriously believe the Reapers are going to allow you to live once they've destroyed this planet, do you?" He asked with a snort of derision.

"I...." Hard Drive hesitated and realized he couldn't truly answer that. This stranger obviously knew all about what was going on and who these 'Reapers' were.. Inside he shivered as he realized the white kat was right. But it didn't matter, he'd been warned what would happen to him if he disobeyed and he was far too afraid to disobey their orders.

Swallowing his fear, Hard Drive charged Trigger again but was shocked by a new surprise. Before HD could reach him, Trigger had opened a portal with his now visible uplink that had morphed on his arm during the pause in their battle. As HD watched helplessly, the white kat slipped through it and vanished, the portal snapping closed behind him.

"SHIT!" Hard Drive growled, frustrated. He knew like the Kats huddling beyond the Reaper army, that things were about to get worse.

_6:30 p.m., Basement of the Mall......._

There was a flash of bright light in the basement that nearly blinded the group getting ready to leave the basement. They watched as Trigger appeared through a portal, stepping clear and letting it vanish behind him.

"Hey, good to see you're back." T-Bone said, hovering over Conway's unconscious form where he'd just been getting ready to pick up the Kat.

"Nice to see you too and that you've been successful, but I've got some good news and bad news." Trigger said grimly.

"How's about the bad news first...." Felina said flatly.

"Well, the Reapers are all over the place and as far as I could see from the entrance, they destroyed a lot of the area around here. Also, they are holding at least a hundred or more Kats hostage......I think." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And the good news?" Razor asked, incredulously.

"No one is dead yet, and with Conway cured, the rest should be returning to normal everywhere the infection had spread." He said with a rueful smile. "Right now, we need to get to your city hall because these boneheads aren't going to stay nice for long."

Looking at each other grimly, the group understood that Trigger meant the Reaper's had most likely taken city hall.

* * *

_I dont have much to say.... Im having trouble with inspreation at the moment. Thank you for the reviews and stuff. ;p_


	13. Change In Plans

The group exited the portal into a back alley near the mall. It was a fairly safe place from the mayhem the Reapers had started.

Feral sighed in pain, seeing no survivors, civilian or enforcer. Fire and debris was all that the eye could see.

"Holy crud...." T-Bone moaned in anguish, still carrying Conway over his shoulder, since the Kat was still unconscious.

Just then, their special communicator with Callie started beeping.

"Oh no..." Razor whispered fearfully as he took it out of his pocket.

This could only mean the Reapers had reached city hall!

"Yes Ms. Briggs?!" He asked, half afraid.

Instead of the familiar tones of the deputy mayor answering, a dark voice and its chilling presence, responded instead. "If you want to see her alive, come to city hall.....we have a message to show you in person."

The connection cut off and Razor stood silent for a moment.

"What is it buddy?" T-Bone asked worriedly.

"Callie's being held hostage....." Razor answered grimly.

Before anyone could respond to that grim statement, Reapers literally appeared surrounding them.

"Son of a..." Trigger cursed as he hurriedly opened another portal. "Come on, get in!"

Wasting no time, the six jumped through without hesitation, the portal snapping closed behind them cutting off pursuit. The portal opened just outside the deputy mayor's office.

As they got their bearings, they discovered Trigger wasn't with them.

"Where the heck did he go to?" T-Bone hissed in annoyance, keeping his voice low and laying Conway in a corner for safety.

"With that guy there's no telling, buddy." Razor growled softly.

"Doesn't matter, let's go see what's happening with Ms. Briggs." Feral whispered tautly.

The others agreed and slipped toward the officer door carefully, peering around the open door, they saw two Reapers in the room, one with a large rifle and one of its blade at Callie's neck as she stood beside her desk, a terrified look on her face.  
Before Feral could open his mouth, T-Bone barked at the Reapers from the safety of the side of the door. "We're here, let her go."

"We have no intention of giving her back." One said coldly.

"Our master wanted to see the looks on your faces as she was taken away from you." Another responded.

The SWAT Kat's faces hardened in helpless anger. Feral, Felina and Steele hissed, their fangs showing in their fury. It was a cruel and horrible thing these creatures planned. How were they going to get her away from them before she was swept away into their terrible hands.

As they tried to come up with a plan, a portal appeared behind the Reapers. It was then that Trigger reappeared, jumping from the portal. He sliced the head off the Reaper holding Callie then grabbed the rifle barrel from the other one, bringing his other up to slice its head off.

Callie dropped to her knees as the Reapers dissolved to sand.

"You alright 'princess'?" Trigger asked with a light chuckle as he picked up the rifle.

"I'm fine. Not a scratch...though I'm tired of being a damsel in distress." She sighed as she climbed to her feet.

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard screaming 'Help!' as it faded down the hall.

"Crap! The Mayor!" Feral barked, charging out toward the door.

"Wait!" Trigger shouted, causing the Commander freeze in place. He'd learned far to well to obey this person.

Trigger moved past Feral and looked out the door and fired at nearly the same moment. A Reaper that was guarding the escape of the others, dropped after the third shot and vanished into sand.

"Felina, Steele take Ms. Briggs and Conway up to the clock tower and keep them safe." Feral shouted as he followed Trigger out the door with the SWAT Kats hot on his heels.

Sighing at being left behind, Felina gestured for Briggs to follow her. "Come on Deputy Mayor, let's get out of here."

Steele went out into the hall and got Conway from the hidden corner T-Bone had left him. He hefted the still unconscious body over his shoulder and the group hurried away from where the action was now occurring.

Trigger, Feral, and the SWAT Kats charged down the hall until they heard the Mayor's whimpers from a room at the end of the hall.

Breaking into the room, they froze as they saw several Reapers and of all people, Hard Drive who was holding a gun on Manx.

"Glad you could join us!" He said in a mocking tone. "You're just in time to witness me ridding this city of this piss poor excuse of a Mayor......permanently!"

"Let him go Hard Drive!" T-Bone growled, warningly.

"Why? You know he's as competent as a fish on steroids! Face it, all he does is sit around all day and have that dear sweet, Deputy Mayor do all the work for him! Not to mention, I'd like to let a few of my friends go, but thanks to a certain someone, whose brain I intend to blow out, I can't do sweet fuck all!" Hard Drive said nastily.

Suddenly, Trigger started chuckling. "You know you're kinda right….."

Feral, T-Bone and Razor gaped at their supposed allie in shock.

Razor managed to choke out, "What did you say!?"

Trigger continued to smile and raised his gun and pointed it at the Mayor as they stared in disbelief. Even Hard Drive was a bit nonplused at the white tabby's response.

"Don't look at me like that! You know he's telling you like it is. This piece of crap is a coward and lazy. I've been places where the Mayors are hard workers, corrupt, stupid, self-sacrificing, and everything else in between. When I had an option, the bad ones I just blew away. Now, you have a really piece of work here and yet you guys put up with his crap. Look at him.....he's scared shitless! How is he supposed to lead? He's spent his whole administration making Ms. Briggs carry the work of running the city, blames the Chief Enforcer for his own shortcomings, blows the entire city budget on get rich schemes that benefit only him and forces Feral to work with outdated equipment, and spends almost every waking moment on the golf course. Now, I ask you, why the heck do you put up with that?

Razor couldn't believe Trigger. No they didn't like what Manx did as Mayor but no one would just shoot him for that. "Whose side are you on?!" He demanded, scandalized.

"My side." Trigger answered, snorting in amusement at their high morals.

Manx was sweating bullets and beginning to pant. Somehow he knew this wasn't going to end well for him.

It was silent for a moment as the everyone tried to decided if Trigger was really serious when a Reaper suddenly shot Hard Drive in the chest sending him crashing through the window to fall a very long distance to the ground.

Triggered blinked. "So…..You're agreeing with me?" He asked, surprised as hell.

One of the others answered in that flat monotone of theirs. "We have no opinion. Our leader is the one to make this decision. He knows all and he says this dimension has too many problems. The super criminals are becoming unstable but are holding at the moment. When they become too unstable, too removed from their soul, then transcendence to another dimension is necessary. These criminals will not learn anything from repeated incarcerations, thus a more permanent solution is required. You have been granted one order and one order only and we believe we already know what it is........" It explained leaving the rest of its sentence hanging, waiting for the white tabby's response.

"Thought you were gonna turn this place into a wasteland!" T-Bone growled, uncertain where this was going.

The Reaper glanced at the burly tabby. "We shall, but our leader believes it would be interesting to wait and watch as these future opportunities open. It will be that much greater a reason to stop the inevitable."

"Alright then," Trigger said, smirking with pleased understanding. "Go into the high security cells of the prison and kill em' all!"

The Reapers leapt out of the room through the window to obey the order given.

Pleased with the way things turned out, Trigger looked back at the Mayor. His smile vanished and was replaced with a grim one.

"Your only options now, Mayor, is to go on vacation and never come back, or I will, understand?" He said coldly.

Manx shuddered at that cold look and licked his lips. He could only nod showing his agreement.

"Good! Well, your problems are gone and a future one is being solved as we speak!" Trigger said, looking at the others with pleased relief, lowering his weapon. "Now that he'll be retiring, the deputy mayor will be next in line and with all of those pesky villains being eliminated permanently, this city can run nice and smooth."

He sighed in annoyance at the looks of disbelief and confusion at what exactly was going on the faces of the others staring at him.

"Aw just relax…..I wasn't going to actually kill him even if it did sound like a great idea and the Reapers are getting rid of your present headaches. No matter how much you hate it, some people just need to die and you know it."

"It's against the law!" Feral gritted out.

The SWAT Kats just looked at him in anger and horror.

"Aw well, there's just no pleasing everyone." Trigger grunted and ignored their upset with him. "Come on! We need to get out of here because Hard Drive's not dead and needs to be dealt with!"

* * *

_Well, its been a bit, again, but im ever slowly getting back on the sadle. Once again I'm lazy, so I'll just a big **THANKS!** To everyone who reviewed, favoruted, or anything else! _


	14. Finale

While the SWAT Kats, Feral and Trigger ran down the stairs and out the back entrance of city hall, over at Megakat Prison, the Reapers were killing every prisoner within its walls as well as any guards that tried to stop them.

It would be a horrible mess, Feral and his enforcers would have to clean up once this disaster was over.

When they reached the outside, Feral split from them to see about beginning the cleanup and finding a cure for the infection Conway carried. The SWAT Kats and Trigger hurried on but as they were making their way toward a back alley, Trigger suddenly stopped. Frowning in confusion, T-Bone and Razor did the same and watched him.

The immortal kat activated his uplink. "Here's some hardware. Sorry I made you guys upset by pretending to go along with Manx's execution and then ordering him to leave but really, you guys need this place cleaned up."

T-Bone sighed in resignation as Trigger cycled through the weapons they could choose from. "I guess you're right, but that show looked a bit too convincing. Anyway, I could use a souped up rifle. "

Trigger gave him a TX plasma rifle then turned to Razor, who chose two Glock pistols, one for each paw and an Uzi, just in case.

Thus armed, they prepared to take off again when the ground beneath them began to rumble and shake. It felt like giant footsteps. The owner of those quake-like steps was soon revealed as it turned the corner before them.

The creature almost resembled a Reaper but three times ones size with four slit like eyes, a chain mace tail and six arms, each wielding a Mini-gun as well as shoulder mounted missile launchers.

Trigger's eyes almost bugged out. "Holy SHIT! A General!" He blurted in fear then grabbed the SWAT Kats by their collars and yanked them back down the other end of the alley just as the creature opened fire. They ran like hell around the corner and down the street. He waved the SWAT Kats toward a bank building and they scurried behind it.

"Not the best cover and it won't last long but its better than being a target in the street." He told them quietly.

"What the hell is that?" Razor whispered fearfully.

"It's a General reaper. They're like tanks or rather fortresses. They're insane killing machines, but thankfully mindless compared to normal Reapers. Hell, it hasn't stopped firing even though we're no longer in view." He explained.

But as soon as he finished saying that, a rain of bullets began to pound against the building they were hiding behind, gradually reducing it to dust.

Suddenly, Razor had a brilliant idea. He raised his glovatrix and signaled for the Turbokat by remote. Before it arrived, the bank began to collapse.

"Time for new cover!" T-Bone shouted and ran toward more buildings.

As they reached new cover, the General stomped through the remains of the bank building and began bearing down on them once more. Meanwhile, the Turbokat had arrived and was now hovering overhead on the other side of the buildings they were seeking shelter behind.

Razor quickly had the jet come down so they could board it. Trigger signaled he would not be coming with them.

"Go on. I'll hold off this big lug!" He shouted at them, as they nodded and jumped aboard their jet and took off just in time, before the continuous rain of bullets showered over the area……and Trigger.

Finally, the General Reaper ran out of ammo. It took its slow brain a few moments more to understand why its barrels were still turning but nothing was coming out. It threw its weapons down to the ground and charged the Turbokat......huge arms reaching to the sky toward them.

Trigger's injured body was almost regenerated but he couldn't wait until it had finished as he ran for the monster and lept up its back, stabbing it in the back and skull while it roared in fury.

T-Bone flew the Turbokat nearly into the thing's face and yelled, "Blast it, Razor!"

"Got it!"

He selected buzz saw missile ammo and aimed for the Reaper's neck or at least tried to. The creature was throwing itself around too much making it difficult to get a target acquisition. Meanwhile, Trigger was being thrown around as the creature tired to get him off.

After stabbing it in the neck multiple times and still not being able to kill it, Trigger finally managed to make a strike that paralyzed it long enough for Razor to fire.

And Razor didn't miss the window of opportunity as he fired the buzz saw missile, managing to cut the Reaper's neck, nearly severing it completely. It was held on by just a few strands of muscle which Trigger very neatly sheared the rest of the way off.

The head fell to the ground followed by the body. Trigger held on grimly as he followed the body down. Once safely on his feet once more, he went to the head and pulverized it contents thoroughly. In a wink of an eye, the huge creature turned to sand and dust.

Panting and still regenerating from his wounds, Trigger moved away from the pile of sand and waited for the SWAT Kats to land their jet.

T-Bone brought the jet down in VTOL mode not far from him then shot the canopy back so they could talk.

"Room for one more?" The white tabby asked.

"Not really." T-Bone chuckled.

"Then I'll ride piggyback." He smirked then leaped onto the weapon's seat nearly on top of Razor. "Ready when you are."

T-Bone shrugged in mild amusement, though Razor wasn't that happy. He closed the canopy then sent the Turbokat upward for some distance before bringing it to a halt. "So how do we stop this take over?"

Trigger sighed. "I'm actually never sure on what they are really after. It just depends on what kind of dimension they arrive in as to what they intend to do to its inhabitants and planet. The one that spoke to us in the Mayor's office said this world has become unstable and we happened to have killed off a lot of them as well. I suspect there may be only some twenty or so left." He mused.

"What about Hard Drive?" T-Bone asked.

"He's not important anymore besides, I'm certain the Reapers have him under their control." Trigger said dismissively.

"So if we kill these things off, this battle will finally be over and most things will go back to normal. But what about the other dimensions we dropped in on? Will we have problems from them and will more Reapers arrive if we kill the ones still here?" Razor asked, concerned.

Trigger smirked. "Good questions, but really I doubt it. It may not be worth it to their leader. Heck, for all I know this was just some test their master planned out for them and now that he or it has gotten whatever it was after the party's over."

"You mean this was all just for some asshole's amusement?" T-Bone snarled in shocked anger.

"Yeah." Trigger answered calmly. "But that's how it is sometimes……"

"So where are they now? Are they all with Hard Drive?" Razor demanded more than ready to put an end to this ongoing nightmare.

"Well, knowing Hard Drive's habits, that spark plug might be at the power plant." T-Bone considered slowly.

Trigger shrugged. "Then that's most likely where the Reapers are as well. Let's go see, shall we?"

T-Bone agreed with that and shoved the lever forward sending the Turbokat speeding toward the plant.

The pilot's guess had been accurate, as the Reapers had Hard Drive exactly where they needed him, at the power plant.

"So what the hell was that about? Why'd you shoot me? And why the hell am I here?" Hard Drive demanded angrily.

A Reaper spoke in that nasty and cold demonic tone he was beginning to loathe, "Your services were temporary and they are no longer needed. Our leader wants you for his further purposes."

"What do you mean?" Hard Drive asked, not liking the sound of that.

Before the Reaper could answer, a downpour of bullets fell on them where they stood outside the rear of the building, managing to decapitate almost half the Reapers standing with Hard Drive who had ducked and hid at the first volley.

The Turbokat made another pass, but the Reapers were prepared for them and began to fire steadily at the jet. T-Bone couldn't keep the jet from receiving significant damage especially the left wing.

"Pop the canopy, I'm going out!" Trigger barked.

T-Bone obeyed and opened the canopy. Over the roar of the air screaming by, Trigger jumped out and free fell down to the plant. He'd pulled both his MP5s with rifle round modifications and aimed at the Reapers firing at him.

Each round he fired struck a Reaper, unfortunately, few were decapitated. The Reapers, however, managed to score a solid hit against Trigger, taking one of his arms.

Leaving their jet in a stationary position and on auto-pilot, the SWAT Kats leaped from it using their delta packs to drop to the ground safely, firing munitions from the pistols they had received from Trigger. When they landed, T-Bone joined Trigger and helped cover him since he had only one paw working while Razor dodged here and there avoiding being shot. His method worked as he managed to decapitate one of the Reapers.

The three continued to fire and dodge until all their enemies had been reduced to sand and dust. The loud echoes of gunfire took some time to dissipate from their ringing ears but their eye sight wasn't affected as they caught sight of Hard Drive trying to get away.

"So, looks like the games finally up, you high voltage low life!" T-Bone growled triumphantly as they cornered him.

Suddenly, Trigger fired a potent spray of plasma rounds, disrupting Hard Drive's liquid metal interior and paralyzing him before he could move.

"I'll take care of sparky boy here." He announced with a nasty grin.

The two vigilantes gaped at him warily. "What do you mean by that?" T-Bone asked, tightly.

"I have some unfinished business with this guy!" Trigger growled. "Besides, the fewer criminals you have to deal with the better, huh?"

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that." Razor said unhappily.

"Too bad! Can't stop me from taking him and, anyway, he's much more dangerous in his altered form than when he simply wore that funky coat of his. No way you could handle him, so he's mine. Take care of yourselves. I won't be seeing you again." Trigger smirked, made an irreverent gesture before opening a portal and taking Hard Drive with him.

Neither SWAT Kat was able to move fast enough to prevent Trigger from leaving and before the portal closed with a snap.

They were silent for a long moment.

"Okay, that was one seriously creepy Kat or whatever he was. I'm not happy what he did to all our criminals but there's nothing we can do about it anyway." T-Bone sighed.

"You're right there, buddy. There are just some things in this universe I'd rather not know about and those Reaper things and Trigger are a couple of them." Razor agreed grimly.

A little later, at Enforcer Headquarters, Feral was dealing with the nightmare of details that had to be dealt with in the aftermath of the slaughter at the mall and the prison. What he'd witnessed over the past few days would haunt him for a very long time.

Too depressed to stare at the long death lists any longer, he stood up and went to his window and stared at the gradually darkening skies. A familiar jet suddenly came into view for a moment before flashing away across the city. He sighed in surprised relief.

'Well at least they survived which hopefully means its finally over.' He thought. 'Gods! I'm so tired. It will be weird not having Manx as Mayor any longer. I never saw anyone leave so fast before. Callie sure has her paws full cleaning up the mess as do I.' Yawning, he returned to his desk once more and tried to get more work done before giving it up for the day.

Conway had been placed in the tightest more secure decontamination room they had while the doctors attempted to find a cure for the infection he carried. God forbid he would infect someone again. No one should go through that kind of nightmare a second time.

Calico Briggs stared out at the same skies Feral did and also saw the Turbokat streak across the sky. It brightened her heart and she sighed with relief. She turned away from the window and went back to her new desk and responsibilities. She was still reeling at all the deaths and the sudden departure of the Mayor. She wished she had time to adjust to all the changes but there had been so many damages and deaths in the city, there was no time for that.

The stunned and horrified Katizens were only just starting to come out of hiding and they would soon be demanding answers about what had just happened and she needed to have those answers for them when the time came. It was going to be a long night and many more like them to come for some time.

* * *

My late, final, slightly rushed chapter fineshed. I'm sorry for those who were waiting so long, but, I'm planning to become a flimaker. I'm sorry to bring you this shocking, wait....thats not bad news!


End file.
